Beyond the Unknown
by MoRnIngLoRi
Summary: In a Karate class,Sakura's the bitchy student and Syaoran's the tad overarrogant teacher.They hate each other like crazy which proves well to Sakura's cause.She's on a mission to assasin him to prove her loyalty.However,when it comes down to it.. can she?
1. To Assassin

Beyond the Unknown  
  
Chapter 1: To Assassin  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first story, so please give me a chance. Be nice to me!! I'll be beri, beri happi! ^_^ Oh, and about the rating, I'm not to sure what I should put for it, so after you read it, can you please tell me what you think. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue.  
  
Warning: Might be some cursing. don't say I didn't warn ya. ^-^  
  
My tea's gone cold and I'm wondering why, got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all. And even if I could it'll all be gray, but your pictures on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so, it's not so bad.  
  
The voices of the song faded into the background. a figure sat on the white sheets of a bed, its head propped up on its elbow.  
  
"I miss you," she whispered, staring at the loving faces of her dead parent's photo. "I really do."  
  
Water trickled down the window, leaving a line behind. The trees shook left and right as the world wept. A drop of water fell, but this time it wasn't the rain, it was a tear, a pure tear of sadness from the depths of a soul.............  
........ and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*Time passes*  
  
"Jade," came a rough, firm voice. Her eyes snapped wide open and her breath came in full gasps.  
  
The lights were dim and filled with immense gloominess. "Get up," was the reply.  
  
She quickly complied, pulling herself up to her feet. "Sir," she said bowing, but the guy made no motion to acknowledge her manners.  
  
"Da boss wants ta see you NOW," he added, making a shiver run through her body.  
  
'What does he want with me?' She thought. nothing good.  
  
*At the office*  
  
Her fingers shook, as she slowly opened the brass doors.  
  
A black chair in front of her turned around, slowly, revealing a face. "Ahh. Jade." came a whispered, evil-intentioned voice.  
  
She shivered, as she bowed, "Evan, you need me?"  
  
His eyes flashed. "Don't you mean, father?" He smirked, making her remember that he adopted her.  
  
"Sir," she whispered, not even budging to call that man father.  
  
"Yes, the very stubborn Jade." He said, "Well for once your stubbornness can come into use."  
  
"What, what do you mean?"  
  
"I've got a mission for you."  
  
She sighed, "What is this one about?"  
  
"You." "Will be a student learning karate."  
  
She raised a brow. "Karate, I already know karate."  
  
"I know." "Your goal is to assassin Syaoran Li."  
  
She gasped. "Assasin?"  
  
"Yes." his finger rubbed thoughtfully on his chin. "And you must bring him to me, his body." "Can you do that?"  
  
She shivered, but her spirits rose- she was determined to be the best agent. "Yes, I can."  
  
"Good, here is the plan of the whole building. One more thing. you have to seduce him."  
  
*Room*  
  
"Take care of your self," she whispered to her amethyst eyed friend. "I'll miss you Sakura," she said, hugging the girl.  
  
"Shh. don't let them hear you say my name."  
  
"Sorry." Tomoyo whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Don't cry for me," she said, hugging her friend once more, "it's only a mission, besides I'll be back."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Promise?" She said, holding out her pinky finger.  
  
"I promise." Sakura said, crossing her pinky with her best friend.  
  
*Karate building* September 5  
  
"Hey guys, I heard that there's gonna be a new student arriving," the gossip queen, with awesome black hair said.  
  
The girls groaned, "I bet she's going to be a geeky kid, who can't even land a punch," Lisa mimicked, making several guys snicker.  
  
"Who gives, she ain't going ta be better than me for sure," someone said, walking up to them.  
  
The girls all smiled, "No doubt," they said, knowing clearly that Foxy, the girl was the top female fighter in the club.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Suddenly the door opened.  
  
Unruly chestnut and heart- leaping amber walked in.  
  
Half of the female population almost fell off their chairs drooling.  
  
One brave guy stood up, "where's the sensei?"  
  
The teen turned to him. "I am the sensei now."  
  
"What do you mean?" A girl, working up her courage asked.  
  
"Your old sensei and my dad perished in the weekend, now I'm the leader," he said.  
  
Everyone gasped. Some of their faces read sadness, but most (a/n: that is the females) of them read pure bliss to who the new sensei was.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. I play hard." His ice chilled voice, ran shivers up and down everyone's back.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, revealing a girl.  
  
The sensei looked her up and down.  
  
The girl wore all black. On top she wore a black tube top, with the words: Don't fuck wit me, and in the bottom she had on tight black leather pants. Her honey hair fell elegantly down her shoulders, but the thing that stood out the most was her stunning emerald eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Jade." Was her simple reply. "I'm new." She said, as if she needed to tell them.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
The sensei smirked. "Course it is my business, but if you decide not to I heck as well don't fucking care, now take a seat." He said. Two could play this game.  
  
Jade smirked. "Why not?"  
  
The girls all stared with wide mouths; eyeing her attitude and outfit from head to toe. she was a bad girl.  
  
"What's up?" She said, noticing all the stares. But a girl stepped up. Jade took the sight up.  
  
The girl wore a thin black sports shirt that looked like a strapless bra, and tight, too tight black Capri's pants. "I'm the top female here and I can kick ass, don't you ever forget that," a threatening tone lingering inside.  
  
Jade just smiled innocently at her. "Of course you are," she said, making Foxy smile victoriously. "But not for long." She said, and she stuck up her middle finger and left for her seat.  
  
Syaoran watched this, with interest.  
  
Foxy fumed. "That fucking bitch, I'll show her," she hissed. Lisa looked at her friend and forced her to sit down.  
  
"Don't worry Foxy. We all know you're better than her, she's just a bitch," she said.  
  
"Damn right I'm better," she spat.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Lesson one."  
  
*Lesson One*  
  
"Always be prepared for the unknown."  
  
The kids stared at him.  
  
"Yo sensei, that's stupid." A guy in the front row, known as the best male fighter in the club said.  
  
He smirked, "is that so?"  
  
They nodded. "Uh, duh." He said.  
  
Suddenly all that was heard was a groan and the boy's body was thrown back wards.  
  
"I guess not." He said, brushing down his white shirt with his hands, cleaning off the invisible dust.  
  
Everyone gasped, seeing their sensei's cold hearted soul. he did play hard.  
  
"Lesson Two. Never assume."  
  
Jade raised a brow. "I assume that you are a knuckle head."  
  
Syaoran stuttered; he didn't expect that. "Excuse me."  
  
"You could of freaking kill him." She said, pointing to the blades in the back of the room, which the guy would have been thrown into if he kicked any harder.  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl, his eagerness and boldness caught him off guard. "But I didn't." He said; his tone was cold.  
  
Jade rolled his eyes, "whatever," she said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked; the kids were after all his responsibility.  
  
"None of your fucking business and she left.  
  
The students looked on with wide interest, except a few girls. (Foxy and friends)  
  
"Practice your defenses," he said and he was out of the room.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
She frowned, walking down the hall. The sensei was such a freaking ass, plus she had to find that Syaoran dude and fast.  
  
Her thoughts were caught in mid air when she tripped.  
  
"Oh, I'm so freaking sorry," someone said.  
  
Sakura recognized it to be a girl's voice. She turned to look up and met her gaze with a girl. She had amazing black hair with purple highlights and wore a thin top that was inches above her belly button. Behind her stood a guy with remarkable orange/ brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Here," she said, extending a hand.  
  
Sakura smiled uneasily as she took the offered hand.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin and this is Anthony" she said. Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts by the girl's polite introductions.  
  
"S- Jade," she said, almost forgetting for a second.  
  
"Nice ta meet you Jade, you seem like a nice girl," Anthony said, making Jade smile inside. if he only knew. (A/N: Though Sakura is a bad girl, she's still innocent, ok? ^_^)  
  
"Thank you," she said, nicely.  
  
Mei Lin smiled at her, when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at who called her and brightened up.  
  
"Hey cuz, what's up?"  
  
In reply a cold voice said, "Mei Lin, I need you to supervise my class."  
  
Mei Lin frowned. "But I just met this new girl."  
  
Syaoran stopped. "What new girl?"  
  
"Hmm. her name's Jade-"  
  
"Where are you?" He said, cutting her off.  
  
"I'm outside your office."  
  
"Thanks," and he hung up.  
  
Mei Lin shrugged her shoulders, what was that about?  
  
Jade not wanting to lose anymore time in finding the Syaoran guy, politely turned to her. "Um, Mei Lin, if you don't mind I have to go somewhere," she said.  
  
Mei Lin smiled at her. "No, of course not. You go, I have to do something anyways," she said, making Sakura nod.  
  
"Alright, it was nice talking to you."  
  
Mei Lin nodded, "I'd love to talk to you next time."  
  
"Same here," she said and Mei Lin left with Anthony.  
  
When the view of the couple faded, Sakura sighed and then started to look around once again, thinking of a way to find a Syaoran.  
  
Her thoughts were startled once again when a hand grabbed her arm. In instincts she spun around, her leg swung in the air, when someone caught it.  
  
She gasped, when amber eyes bored into hers. "Sensei," she gasped; then as if realizing how close they were she pushed away.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat.  
  
He returned her words with a smirk. "For you to get your ass back in my class."  
  
She frowned, "no fucking way," she said, as she turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm your boss and if you don't fucking follow my rules, then I'll kick you out of my class," he stated in a tone she didn't understand.  
  
She gasped; there was no way she would get herself kicked out if she wanted to complete the mission.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
He moved closer to her, sure that he had heard wrong.  
  
"I said, fine. Now let go of me," she said, making him realize how tightly he was gripping her. Instantly he dropped her arm.  
  
"Thank you," she said and she started to head towards class.  
  
Syaoran stared at the girl and her quick mood swings. He shrugged and continued on towards his class.  
  
*Class*  
  
The kids fought with the other, doing everything but practicing their defenses when the door opened. The guys froze, unbelieving their eyes.  
  
In front of them stood, a hot chick wearing a tight, white tube top, with her belly button showing and a gray, leather pant that was inches above her knee. Under she wore long black boot, with tiny loose laces. in other words she was to die for.  
  
Their hopes dropped, when Anthony walked in, but the girls were aware. They of course thought that their sensei was much hotter.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin and I'm supposed to supervise you so ya'll betta behave," she said. All the guys nodded.  
  
"Good, now what are ya'll suppose to do," she said. "Practicing our defenses," a boy said.  
  
Mei Lin nodded. "Alright, I want to see you kick ass," she said.  
  
*A Few minutes later*  
  
The door opened and in walked the devil. The guys stopped, seeing who had arrived. Mei Lin, as well looked up. "Hey Jade!" She screamed; getting out of her lip lock and getting down from the sensei's desk, she was sitting on.  
  
Jade turned around, hearing the familiar voice. "Mei Lin?"  
  
The girl walked over to her. "You're in this class?" She asked, making Sakura nod. "Way cool, I'm the supervisor, I'm taking over for my co-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, when she caught sight of chestnut.  
  
"Hey, why are you back so fast?" She said.  
  
Syaoran looked up to his cousin. "Someone has big mood swings," he said, looking towards Sakura, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Mei Lin said, not making a move to understanding him. "Anyways, I want you to meet someone." She said, pulling Jade to her. "Ya probably know her since she's your student and all, but this is Jade."  
  
Syaoran stared at Mei Lin. "Damn, you make friends fast." He said. Mei Lin smiled, "I know."  
  
The guys in the class stared at his sensei wondering how Mei Lin and he knew each other, but they weren't the only ones.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Jade asked. Mei Lin turned to her, "this stud here is my cousin," she said.  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, "stud?"  
  
"That's what you are, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Y- Your Syaoran?"  
  
~morninglori~  
  
Author's Note: hey, I finally wrote a story. but I really hope that you like it! ^_^ There might be mistakes, but hey I'm human! Also, some things might be confusing, but soon you'll understand. If there are any comments, suggestions or tips, please tell me. I'd love ta hear from you. ^_^ Thank you for reading! And please.  
  
Review!! 


	2. Jade and her New Date

Beyond the Unknown  
  
Chapter 2: Jade and her First Date  
  
Adopted by the deadly owner of the worldwide feared agency, Sakura K. learns to never trust anyone. Trapped in a world where she only knows about pain, backstabbing, vice and death. she never learns to love or feel emotions, except to hate. So what happens when she is assigned for a mission to assassin Syaoran Li? And how will she react when she is fed the medicine of trust, love and reality? If you want to know, READ and FIND OUT.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really brightens my day and hopes. ^_^  
  
The guys in the class stared at their sensei, wondering how he and Mei Lin knew each other, but they weren't the only ones.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Jade asked. Mei Lin turned to her, "this stud here is my cousin," she said.  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, "stud?"  
  
Sakura gasped. "Y- Your Syaoran?"  
  
``*``  
  
He blinked. "Of course."  
  
Jade stared at him, frozen in her spot. "I- you can't be."  
  
"Do I need to show you an I.D?" He joked, not really understanding why she was freaking out.  
  
"Bu- but." her mind raced to the words on the pamphlet that Evan had gave her.  
  
Be careful because he's in the highest level of martial arts.  
  
He? The only person in this class besides her who was in the highest level in martial arts would be.  
  
The teacher itself. "Holy shit!" She cursed.  
  
Syaoran turned to her with a smirk, "how sad you are."  
  
She raised a brow, "what?"  
  
"I'm the widest known bachelor in Hong Kong and you are the only one here who doesn't know that."  
  
From behind her, Foxy snickered, as she stood up. "Hey, Syao don't I get credit for knowing that you're the hottest and most known bachelor in Hong Kong," she said seductively.  
  
Syaoran turned to her, "It depends and in my case, I don't date my students. Now sit your ass down."  
  
Jade smirked, "what an insensitive jerk you are," she said, rolling her eyes before turning to leave for her seat.  
  
Syaoran coughed, this was the second time she had caught him in surprise. "Ex- excuse me?"  
  
Jade turned around with an innocent look, "oh I'm sorry if I've offended your big ego Mr. I play hard."  
  
"Ooh. strike," a voice said from behind.  
  
Everyone (well not the males in the room, they already knew she was still there ^_^) turned to see that Mei Lin was still there.  
  
"Mei Lin, I didn't recall asking you to stay and watch me teach this class."  
  
Mei Lin laughed, "oh sure, sure cuz, you have excellent teaching skills might I add."  
  
"Mei-"  
  
"Alright I'm leaving cuz," she said, "nice one Jade," she added before she left the room with Anthony in a tow.  
  
They could hear Mei Lin's laughter as the door closed.  
  
"Jade." He spat.  
  
She turned to him with a small naive look, "yes sensei."  
  
He growled, "Don't give me that. You have detention afterwards."  
  
Instead of getting the angry reaction from her, she gave him the exact opposite.  
  
Jade laughed, "Oh. I see that you haven't got enough of me, well I certainly have got enough of you, so I won't be staying afterwards if my life depended on it," and with that said, she took her seat.  
  
Syaoran froze, what happened there? Some girls he knew would be in glee to be staying in the same room alone with him. but Jade wasn't some girls. that he should have known.  
  
'Smart move Sakura,' she thought to herself. She had a chance to seduce Syaoran like Evan wanted and missed it.  
  
Jade  
  
"Hey Jade!" Someone called to her in the hallways, after class. She turned to see a tall guy with broad shoulders and dark brown hair.  
  
She recognized him to be the same guy who got thrown back by her so called sensei.  
  
"Oh. Hey Dan." She said.  
  
He smiled at her, "um. I just want to tell you thanks."  
  
She shrugged, "what for?"  
  
"Well for defending me, I just thought that was cool."  
  
She nodded, "um. okay, so?"  
  
Silently he took her books from under her arms and tucked it under his, "I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight."  
  
She raised a brow, "A date?"  
  
He nodded, "yea, we could catch a movie at like 8."  
  
'A date.' she thought.  
  
"So what do you think?" He asked her.  
  
Sakura turned to him after she thought about it for a second, "We'll see what happens."  
  
"Great," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
*A few feet away*  
  
"Hey um. Sensei, do you think you could help with that move we learned in class?"  
  
"Huh?" He said, moving his gaze from the new couples.  
  
Foxy stood in front of him, with her hair in a half ponytail. Her hands were up on her hip showing her cleavage. "I was wondering if you could help me with that new move."  
  
He shrugged; he had nothing else to do.  
  
Jade  
  
She sighed watching the stars glow in the deep dark night. In her apartment room the soft music played on and on.  
  
(How can you see into my eyes like open doors?)  
  
(Leading me down into my core where I've become so numb)  
  
"Mommy, daddy, can you hear me?" She sniffed. Tears threatened to explode as she fingered the half gold heart locket. She smiled, her lips quivering as her fingers traced over the intricate designs and the engraved words in tiny diamond hearts: My Love.  
  
(Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold)  
  
(Until you find it there and lead it back home)  
  
(Wake, wake me up inside)  
  
(Call, call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
She sobbed, looking into the night sky. "Life is horrible. wh- why did yo- you leave me." A tear rolled down her face.  
  
(Wake me up, bid my blood to run)  
  
(I can't wake up. Before I come undone)  
  
(Save me.)  
  
She hugged herself, wrapping her body into the warm, securing blanket. She inhaled the sweet clean laundry aroma, as her tears soaked it. "I'm so alone. and so cold.  
  
.. t- take me home." came the whisper.  
  
All through the night she cried her heart out until she could no longer cry.  
Her body limped as the last ounce of tears released itself. and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(Save me from the nothing. I've become.............  
  
..........)  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes to the sound of a cell ringing. She sighed, picking it up.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered.  
  
"S- Jade?" Came the excited voice.  
  
Sakura sat up from the chair. "Tomoyo, oh Tomoyo!" She nearly screamed.  
  
"Oh S- Jade! I've missed you so much! It's so horrible without you here."  
  
Sakura sighed, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Things will go back to normal once I finish this mission, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded through the phone, "ooh, I can't wait! I have five new outfits I want you to try out once you're done! Oh this is so Kawaii!" She breathed.  
  
Sakura smiled, Tomoyo would never change, and aside from the fact that her best friend always knew how to cheer her up.  
  
"Oh Jade, there's so much I need to tell you," Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Jade laughed at her friends' enthusiasm, "what's up?"  
  
"Th- there's this totally new guy in this agency and the best part is that he's totally hot!"  
  
"Tomoyo, be careful," she said.  
  
Through the phone the girl laughed, "no Saku- I mean jade I'm not interested in him, he's interested in you!"  
  
Sakura froze, "what do you mean?"  
  
She laughed, "Well he keeps on asking about you and you could just tell from his eyes."  
  
Sakura inhaled, "did you tell him anything like my real name?"  
  
"Oh, definitely not, but I did tell him that you were really naive, inexperienced and innocent so if he wanted to get- it going with you he would have to be gentle," she finished finally, in tone that sounded like she was proud of what she had told him.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed, "That's not true!"  
  
"True. Well, it is true. When was the last time you've had a date?"  
  
Sakura froze, date.  
  
"Oh no!" She gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. Her eyes averted to the clock on top of her drawer: 7:46.  
  
"S- Jade, you still there?" Came Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo I'm late for well a. date," she finally said.  
  
The sound of a loud scream was heard on the other line. "I want the facts, who, what, where, when and how?" She said.  
  
Sakura sighed with a smile at the corner of her lips. "Tomoyo, I'm really late, I have to go," she said.  
  
"Oh hohoho I know what you are doing, well you're lucky I don't have my video camera with me."  
  
"I'll talk you later Tomoyo," she laughed, before she hung up.  
  
The time on the clock read: 7:47.  
  
She squealed, every minute counted.  
  
In a hurry she pushed open the glass balcony door and headed for the closet and her bathroom.  
  
*Somewhere else*  
  
"I think we've practiced enough for today," he said, after having a talk with Mei Lin on his cell phone.  
  
Foxy pouted her lips, "do I have to go?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "yes."  
  
She nodded slowly, "o- kay, but you have to promise to help tomorrow after school once again," she added, trying out her luck.  
  
He shrugged; knowing that if he was late Mei Lin would have his neck. "Yes, now I have to go," he said.  
  
She smirked, "see ya Syaoran."  
  
He growled, "Its sensei lady."  
  
*Movies*  
  
She moved through the busy streets, trying to dodge some of the people.  
  
Finally she arrived, checking her watch it read: 8:22. She winced, she was 22 minutes late.  
  
Just when she was about to walk into the movies to their arranged spot a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey bitch, what are you doing here? Watching a movie by yourself?"  
  
She growled, spinning around. "Well, look who it is- Foxy the bitch. And in fact I am here for a date, so get your slutty piece of ass away from my face. you're burning my poor eyes," she said, in satisfaction.  
  
Steam fumed from the girl's ears as her cheeks flooded with heat. "Whatever, bet my date is 10 times cuter than any of yours," and with that she spun around in an instant. Her long rich black hair whipped around quickly and fell down in a heap onto her shoulders.  
  
Jade frowned, but then a smiled appeared at her face. Quickly she stuck her toes out.  
  
"Oh!" Came after the sound of a thud.  
  
Sakura smirked, brushing back her bangs. "Don't fucking mess with me bitch. You don't know me.  
.. Be glad, cause you WOULDN'T like it," she added.  
  
Guys nearby watched with interest, she was one hot bitch with one hot attitude.  
  
*Else where*  
  
"Why do I have to go?" He whined.  
  
Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "oh come on you big baby I just want you to meet some friends of mines at the movies."  
  
Syaoran froze, "you told me that we were going to meet up with Anthony."  
  
Mei Lin turned to him with a sheepish grin, "did I? Oops." she whispered, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Mei Lin gasped, "Aww cuzzie, when was the last time we ever hung out together?"  
  
He shrugged, "look, you know that I don't have time for that with father's well you know." He trailed on.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, you're right. Now that uncle's dead, you don't have time for your own family- blood, but you have time for that slutty Foxy girl. You know what! I don't care anymore!" She screamed, running down the streets.  
  
He froze, taking a second to regain his consciousness. Before he could Mei Lin's figure was just a tiny dot.  
  
"Mei Lin! Mei Lin WAIT!" He screamed.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, before he began to chase after her.  
  
*Inside the theater*  
  
A few minutes ago she had met up with Dan, now they were watching a horror flick. on her absolute favorite topic. ghosts.  
  
A figure in a white form floated through the air. Boo. came the shrill scream, when BOO! His face popped up in front of two kids.  
  
"AHH!!" Sakura screamed, standing up from the chair.  
  
Dan turned to her, "what's the matter?" He said, but she was already running.  
  
He shrugged, walking out of the movie theater, using the opposite door Sakura used... what's with that?  
  
*Outside*  
  
She gasped, as she burst out the room where the horror flick was playing.  
  
What would people think when they found out that she was afraid of ghosts? It was childish, but she couldn't control it.  
  
Finally deciding that she should go back, she turned around when a hand grabbed her.  
  
With instincts her fist came forward in full force.  
  
"Ow!" Someone winced, feeling the force ram into his face.  
  
Sakura gasped, seeing stunning chestnut hair and captivating amber eyes. "Oh my gosh," she stuttered. "Syao- sensei." She quickly said.  
  
The guy turned to her holding the spot where she punched him, "where'd you learn to hit like that."  
  
"I- I'm sorry," she whispered, "let me see," she said, taking his hand away from the bruise. "I would have thought that you would have blocked it," she said.  
  
He shrugged, "I didn't expect you to get so violent. wait, knowing you I should have expected it, damn!" He cursed.  
  
"Mou, you're mean," she pouted, smacking him on the side.  
  
He stared at her, wondering what happened to the Jade she knew. For a second she looked so innocent and naive.  
  
He blinked, trying to see if he was dreaming.  
  
Her face held a bit of worry and a tint of alert, giving her away. "You're afraid of horror movies?" He asked, with humor in his tone.  
  
She blushed, turning away. "No not horror movies, just the stuff in the movies." she said, trying to make sense.  
  
He chuckled, "yea, in other words you're afraid of monsters, ghouls, ghosts- "  
  
She winced at the word, "uh, I really get the point," she said, "look, I have to go now," she started to say when she froze.  
  
He was staring at her. as if he wanted to figure her out. She gulped, feeling self- conscious as his captivating amber eyes bore deep down into her sparkling emeralds.  
  
"Syoaran!" Came a shout.  
  
Their gazes broke and shifted to the person.  
  
Foxy stood there in her fabulous white top and baby blue Capri's.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here after we had practice after school TOGETHER," she added, seductively as she winked at him.  
  
"I- I should go," she said, turning away.  
  
He turned around seeing her retreating figure, "wait."  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's all for Chapter two. I hope that you've enjoyed it and please tell me what you think.  
  
I'd love to hear the areas that I need to improve in and I would love suggestions!  
  
WEllz, I had fun writing this chapter and what I really should give is my thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
Angelic countenance- hey, my first reviewer. Sorry if they were too violent. thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Flame Aura- really glad you enjoyed it. I can't wait for Sakura to beat her up too!  
  
F@ntasy K@t - you really brightened my day for putting me in your favorite authors list. I'm glad you like this story, I really liked yours too!  
  
And please  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~morninglori~ 


	3. Wat Life Has In Store For U

Beyond The Unknown  
  
Chapter 3: Wat Life Has In Store For U  
  
Author's Note: I've finally managed to finish all of my day's homework today. teacher's I sw*ar they kill you with all these homework.  
  
Well, anywayz I hope you like this chapter And please tell me what you think. (Mistakes?) Right now I'm hoping my reviews chart will rise and hopefully I get more and more reviews for each chapter. Remember more reviews really mean more chapters! So yay! ^_^ heheh. I hope this chapter is to your likings. I love reviews. but not only that. comments. thank you all.  
  
He was staring at her. as if he wanted to figure her out. She gulped, feeling self- conscious as his captivating amber eyes bore deep down into her sparkling emeralds.  
  
"Syoaran!" Came a shout.  
  
Their gazes broke and shifted to the person.  
  
Foxy stood there in her fabulous white top and baby blue Capri's.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here after we had practice after school TOGETHER," she added, seductively as she winked at him.  
  
"I- I should go," she said, turning away.  
  
He turned around seeing her retreating figure, "wait."  
  
``*``  
  
She turned around and glanced at him.  
  
It was as if a sudden change had shifted.  
  
The soft, pure angelic look on her face. was wiped from her face and that so familiar air of coolness now surrounded her. but from a tint in her eye held a look of hurt.  
  
She gave him a little smile, knowing in her head that they were strictly platonic. "See you in class. sensei," the last words were a growl and she had left.  
  
When her figure disappeared into the stairs leading out, he growled. For the first time in his life, he was confused. But that so familiar voice brought him back into track.  
  
"So Syao. Want to come over to my house tonight." Her words were let trailing, sounding like a suggestion instead of a question. A tone of pure seduction was let hanging, letting any man fall in his steps and follow her home.  
  
He glared at the girl. No women standing in close distance to him with her shirt hiked up. she was definitely making a statement. He flinched, when she started walking up to him.  
  
He paused. His body neither accepted nor rejected.. Because to tell you the truth. she was- was.. Let's just say the WHOLE package. BUT. some people didn't just fall weak under temptation and that some was Syaoran.  
  
Just as he started to say, 'fuck off,' five figures appeared.  
  
~in the theater~  
  
Mei Lin shrugged, "he never does anything anymore. That guy pisses me off."  
  
A girl with beautiful caramel colored curls and amazing deep chocolate colored eyes nodded with an attractive smile tugging on her rosy, tender lips. "He still sounds the same to me," she half laughed.  
  
A gorgeous guy with jet- black hair had his arms around his girlfriend, admiring her as she laughed.  
  
Mei Lin growled, but stopped when Anthony squeezed her hands comfortingly. She relaxed a little, cuddling up to Anthony, as they walked hand in hand to the snack bar.  
  
Her body loosened fully when Anthony slid his hands around her waist and started to pull her up against him. She giggled in response, "you temp-" Her sentence stopped in mid- air.  
  
Fury built up deep within her soul. Steam seemed to have appeared. Everyone stopped as well turning to see what Mei Lin was seeing.  
  
On the side of the theater stood two figures. A guy and a girl who seemed pretty close if you asked me. Only her face was seen and from the looks of it, a sweet seductiveness rested in her face.  
  
"Syaoran?" Mei Lin's voice rose by each letter.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
He turned around to face the familiar face of his cousin. He sighed, glad that he had found her/ well it's really the opposite.  
  
"Mei Lin, I. Well, I wanted to say that I-" He stopped, seeing the look of shock and anger still in her face. "Wh- What?" Mei Lin's friends were staring at him and he was getting quite pissed off about Jade, Foxy and well everything.  
  
"You're unbelievable Syaoran. I asked you to come to the movies with me and you reject it. And now I find you here with foxy!"  
  
Foxy smirked, at the sound of that. 'I'm definitely getting somewhere,' she thought in her head.  
  
Syaoran stood puzzled in his spot. 'What?' His question repeated in his head. He was here with- with Foxy? He started to speak, but when he looked up Mei Lin was gone. damn he had paused to freakin long.  
  
Three of Mei Lin's friends stood there (Anthony went with Mei Lin) staring at Syaoran. The two girls stared at him admiringly.  
  
He noticed that an especially hot girl with caramel curls examining him up and down. But that was all he saw because he never looked into her face carefully.  
  
Instead he just cursed and left the staring people.  
  
Foxy stood there, neglected. "Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes and turning away. Besides her date was waiting.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura frowned, as she walked the rest of the way home. Angry thoughts of Syaoran kept popping into her head when suddenly a different face came up. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
That face looked familiar. Dan?  
  
She gasped, "Shoot, he's still at the theater." She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a low, low whisper. "Hey babe, wat are u doin out her. alone?" The last word held a tone of mockery and satisfaction.  
  
Instantly she spun around, "Who's there?"  
  
A black figure appeared from the far down alleyway, its shadow stretching a yard long. "It's only us."  
  
She gasped, his eyes and the top of his face was all black with only his mouth showing. She was about to run when she heard a low voice, "man, put your fuckin mask on."  
  
The guy smiled strangely at her, "she's only a girl you wuss's," now not only was his mouth showing, but the rest of his face, "besides," his voice had gotten dangerously low, "she won't be alive after tonight."  
  
She gasped, moving backwards until she hit a streetlamp that was obviously broken. "No.."  
  
Those silver eyes pierced deep into her soul......  
  
.........  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
He growled, as he pushed open the movie theaters exit doors. He had looked around the whole movie theater including every room (meaning he had bought tickets for every room he went into- can you believe that?) and still he could not find Mei Lin. Somehow he thought that Mei Lin was hiding from him. well duh, wouldn't she.  
  
Not wanting to think any longer, he leaned against the walls of the building and sulked against it. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes he took one out and lit it. After he took one long puff he started to relax. "Damn, deadly things," he whispered, looking at the cigarette before taking another puff.  
  
A soft, sweet voice whispered, "Then why are you smoking it?"  
  
He looked up. Soft caramel curls and deep dark chocolate mixed with the night sky and sparkling stars.  
  
"Hey Syoaran, wat are you doing out here?"  
  
He blinked, trying to remember her. Suddenly the image of her and that guy with his arms around her in the theater flashed in his mind.  
  
"Mei Lin's friend." He only said.  
  
The beautiful girl smiled at him, her tender smooth lips curving on the sides. "Right."  
  
Nothing was spoken between them, as she slowly moved next to him. Following his style, she sulked right down next to him as well.  
  
Right when the wind blew their direction, Syaoran caught a scent of the perfume she had on. It was sweet, and rich full of passion and suddenly two words popped into his head.  
  
"Victoria's Secret," he whispered.  
  
The girl turned to him, from even closer up she was hotter than ever, "you remember." She said. Her eyes were shining and held a soft, wet look deep within.  
  
"Remember what," he started to pull away from being to close to her when he paused. Those familiar eyes and lips stared back at him. Chocolate colored. The only person he remembered who had those beautiful chocolate colored eyes were.  
  
"Karla?" A male voice resounded from the theater doors.  
  
'Karla?' His voice caught up in his throat. it couldn't. but it was.  
  
He turned to her in a snap. A pure look of amusement rested in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "It's nice seeing you again Syao," and then she leaned forward.  
  
Soft tender lips touched warm, smooth ones. Fire sizzled. When they pulled apart after a good two seconds, Syaoran hardly even moved. He was still too shocked.  
  
Karla smiled back at him as the wind blew both of their hairs, tossing them around. A strand of Syaoran's hair brushed onto his face, touching his eyes. "I've missed you," her hands came forth and brushed the hair back. Before he could blink a second time, she had already gotten up.  
  
A male appeared from the theater's doors. "Karla? What are you doing out her babe?"  
  
Syaoran recognized it to be the same guy who had his arms around her.  
  
Karla giggled, sweetely. "To catch some air, come on let's go back inside." And they were gone.  
  
'To catch some air?' He thought.  
  
He shrugged. Years of lust had finally seeped through his blood once again. This time it wasn't love. it was desire and. temptation?  
  
~Sakura~  
  
He gripped her hard on the arm, and pushed her hard against him. His hands roamed around her chest feeling everything. Sounds of laughter and delight were heard as more and more guys appeared. Right then and there she knew that they were a gang.  
  
Silently she cursed at herself, for not running. Because they were a gang her karate was no use to her. anymore.  
  
"Ow," she shouted, as he shoved her hard against the alleyway wall. His eyes were glowing deep silver, scarier than before. Sakura tried to push him away but he was way to strong for her. even her martial arts couldn't help when it came to strength.  
  
The guy smirked at her, before he started. His lips crashed down rough against hers, suffocating her inside and out. All her defenses and strength were gone. Now she was left vulnerable. His hands roamed all over her body as he took control of her.  
  
His filthy tongue roamed everywhere, feeling and exploring every nook of her mouth. The taste was bitter. So much force was pushed into her mouth that she felt her jaws weakening before her. But he was only starting.  
  
Suddenly she heard a faint rip. The hem of her shirt was torn at one side leaving the other side still hanging.  
  
The guy cursed, as he examined the strong material.  
  
Silently Sakura thanked Tomoyo for her always satisfactory sewing and use of buying strong cloths.  
  
But in one split second the other hem was torn and now she wasn't thanking anyone at all.  
  
The fact had finally registered in her head. she was being raped.  
  
The guy satisfied with what he was seeing as his eyes gazed across her chest stopped when a look of anger crossed her eyes.  
  
Sakura growled. "Stop looking at me you pervert!" She screamed, as she knee kicked him straight in the stomach.  
  
The guy groaned and a look of shock ran thorough his face at the sudden move.  
  
"Fuck you," she hissed as she shoved him away and started to run.  
  
But right when she turned away, he had gotten up and pulled her hard on the arm.  
  
In shock her body spun around and lost balance. She tripped over his feet as both of them fell.  
  
Her face fell with an impact on the hard cement floor. Around her neck, the locket broke and fell with a clang onto the floor.  
  
Blood rushed from Sakura's wounds and started to trail downwards. It stopped when it reached the locket and soon a tiny puddle of blood surrounded it.  
  
Sakura opened one eye and stared at the locket covered with blood..  
  
The engraved 'my love' was now a deep, dark red.  
  
A loud, disturbing sound of mocking laughter echoed into the air. "What a feisty you are. now you're mine. . and only mine. ."  
  
Narrator: What's going to happen to Sakura? And how will things turn out with Karla in the picture? Also what happened to Mei Lin. and Anthony?  
  
Author's Note: I've finally finished chapter 3. I know it took me a really long time but with school and all it's really taking a long time.  
  
So please don't get bored of this story. it'll make me really glad to know you haven't give up on me. ' _ ' Thank you all so much!!  
  
Oh yes and I must thank these ppl!  
  
F@ntasy K@t- Kaye, ^_- thank you for ur review! I really like your story, and I can tell that so much more is going to happen! Really great job.  
  
angelic countenance- u r always ma very first reviewer! Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like my story. ^_^  
  
Flame Aura- thanks for your suggestion. I'm sorri I didn't get to the karate class like I planned but I promise you I soon will.  
  
FirexAngel- hey, thank you for your review. I'm really glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Skylover- luuv ur pen name!! heheh. well anywayz thank you for reviewing! Sorry that I took so long to update but well now I did!!  
  
^_^ Thank you all for reviewing! And please  
  
Review! For this chappie!!  
  
~morninglori~ 


	4. A Shootin' Star

Beyond the Unknown  
  
Chapter 4: A Shootin' Star  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for ur reviews. I hope u like this chappie.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: um. D song I used in here is by Britney Spears and Madonna. It's called, "Me Against The Music."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Blood rushed from Sakura's wounds and started to trail downwards. It stopped when it reached the locket and soon a tiny puddle of blood surrounded it.  
  
Sakura opened one eye and stared at the locket covered with blood..  
  
The engraved 'my love' was now a deep, dark red.  
  
A loud, disturbing sound of mocking laughter echoed into the air. "What a feisty bitch you are. now you're mine. . and only mine. ."  
  
``*``  
  
Years of hidden anger surfaced from her very soul. Hot burning tears of anger started to stream from her eyes. But no they weren't tears of weakness or pain, they were tears from the pain burning deep inside... The pain that she had yet to release.  
  
The guy laughed, as he got up from the floor. "What a feisty bitch we are," he said, through gritted teeth. He smirked, as he pulled her back up from the floor by her hair.  
  
A drop of tear fell onto his hands and he looked up to see her crying. Pleasure aroused in the depths of his cold, cold heart.  
  
And from him came the most hungry, dreadful laughter ever. "The little bitch's scared NOW, isn't she?" He said, shoving her hard against the bricked walls. On the corner of his eyes, he caught a glint of the gold locket, "and what's this?" hastily he bent down and picked up the golden locket. It shone the color of raw red.  
  
"Don't touch that," she hissed. She could have sworn that his silver eyes flashed. "Do you want it bad..," he leaned towards her ear, licking the tips of it, before he whispered, "tell me your weak, tell me your scared and then I'll give it to you." Brilliant emeralds stared into silvers. "Tell Me you're ScaRed!" He screeched, shoving her harder against the walls.  
  
The pain rushed into her weak body causing her to moan. She wanted to die, but the gold glistened ever so radiantly. No, she wasn't about to admit defeat. She wasn't going to give up the only thing she had of her mom...  
  
Something had changed.  
  
She looked up at him, a smiled tugging on her red lips.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Want me to say I'm scared," she whispered. Those emerald orbs flashed.  
  
A new found interest sparked in his silver eyes.  
  
Her hands slid to her waists moving slowly down to her butt. "Then come over here," she mouthed.  
  
He smirked, as he leaned over to her. His hands slid to her waists, as a toothy grin appeared. She could see one silver tooth at the far back of his mouth.  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
"Closer." She said. Her shoulders were thrown back and she looked like a wild, but still so innocent koala bear.  
  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
"You horny bitch," he said, when he pushed her up against him. "Now, say it."  
  
In the dark night she smirked. Slowly she pressed her face up against his ears and seductively breathed on it. "Yea. I'm scared.............  
.......................................I'm scared for  
your LIFE!"  
  
Her feet came forwards and with a swift move, his legs collapsed under him.  
  
And in the next second Sakura's legs swung over and knocked him straight in the face.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
The last smell of the Victoria's Secret lingered in the still night air. Li Syaoran leaned against the wall too confused to either move, or try to figure out what had happened.  
  
Only the sight of those, sweet chocolate eyes flashed in his mind. Years of the love he had for his child hood crush seeped to his veins. His uncontrollable desire raced through him..  
  
The info registered. . Karla was back. . and if years of trying to get her didn't work, he wasn't about to give up. No, he was going to try even harder.  
  
~Theater~  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Huh?" She whispered, turning to her boyfriend with a dreamy look pasted on. Her beautiful caramel tresses bounced as she turned her dazzling face to him.  
  
Nate shrugged. "Nothing, you just seem like you're spacing out a lot." He said, as he ran a hand through his rich jet- black hair. He was so cute when he did that, causing just about any girl to want to die right there for him, but Karla was to busy to notice it. But the question is too busy thinking about what?  
  
He leaned over to her ears, "you're doin it again," he whispered.  
  
She jumped, as a soft giggle escaped her lips. "Sorry, I think all the people's getting to me," she said, scrunching up her delicate nose.  
  
He nodded, knowing that she was a country girl and probably the crowded space of the theater was suffocating her. "Alright, do you want to go outside and take a walk," he asked, politely.  
  
She nodded slowly, "sure."  
  
~Outside~  
  
Just as the couple exited the theater, trying to find Mimi (Mei Lin went to the theater with 3 friends/ she's the 2nd girl) they bumped into her outside the snack bar.  
  
"Oh hey Karla," she said as she bought herself a snickers, "um. Did you see Mei Lin?"  
  
"Hey," she said at the same time she nodded no, "Why?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, "nothing. It's just that I found her phone and I think that she must have dropped it. If you see her, give this to her." From her black leather bag she took out a v60i cell phone that had the inscriptions Mei Lin on the accustomed silver lights.  
  
Karla nodded, eagerly as she saw Nate waiting, from the corner of her eyes. "Got uh. Me and Nate are gonna take a walk outside, so I gotta go, aite."  
  
Mimi nodded, "oh okay. Have fun."  
  
As Karla waved goodbye to Mimi, she quickly took out a pen and a paper. Quickly she scribbled something on it, rolled it up and stuck it into her mini purse.  
  
"Hey," she said, as she went up to Nate.  
  
"You told her," he said.  
  
Karla nodded, sweetly. "Yeah, um. Before we leave can I just go to the lady's room?"  
  
He sighed, for the delay, but of course he nodded.  
  
"Great, thanks," she said, as she gave him one of those 'I'm so hot,' smiles.  
  
After she left, he couldn't remember what he was pissed off about. All that he could remember thinking was, "damn, these girls always come with the whole package..'  
  
~Outside~  
  
He smirked to himself, as he got up. Just when he was about to leave, a soft hand brushed against his arm. Alerted he turned around. Sweet, so captivating chocolate stared down his.  
  
"Leaving without a goodbye," she whispered. Her soft hands came up and brushed tenderly against his cheeks.  
  
He smiled, as her soft caramel tresses blew into her face.  
  
His hands came up and brushed it back. "Maybe," and before he knew it he was attacking her with lustful, hungry kisses.  
  
His senses were renewed and his body was alert. But before he could turn that kiss into something more, she broke it. His eyes stared into hers questionably and in them he saw a quite teasing.  
  
"Bad boy," she said, as she licked his lips seductively with her tongue. "If you want more, let me know," she said. He felt her slip something into his pocket, letting her hand linger there. Then she stared into his eyes sweetly, "catch you later," she whispered and she was gone.  
  
Who's the bad girl now?  
  
~theater~  
  
She smiled apologetically as she met up a waiting Nate. "I'm sorry there was a line," she said, brushing back her tresses.  
  
Instantly a smile appeared on his face as he watched her. "It's no problem baby," he said, as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
When they broke apart she smiled at him, "let's go now."  
  
~Mei Lin~  
  
She stared out the window, cuddled up in Anthony's arm as the taxi took them to his house.  
  
"I really can't believe him," she muttered to herself. She sniffed; wishing things would go back to being normal. Ever since her uncle had started training Syaoran he had become a boring, robotic like kid who had forgotten what fun was.  
  
Well she guessed her troubles were gone. Now he would find out what fun he could have. . with that Foxy bitch.  
  
A cell started to ring and absent mindedly she started to search in her bag.  
  
She searched everywhere but her cell was missing.  
  
"What the fuck!" She said.  
  
"What?" Anthony whispered, feeling her quick movements.  
  
In the front of the car, came a 'hello?'  
  
Mei Lin cursed when she realized, that it wasn't her cell, and cursed a second time realizing her phone was missing.  
  
"My phone's missing; I have to go back for it."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She clapped her hands together and dusted it off, as his body laid un motionless on the floor.  
  
She smirked, as she got up from the floor. "Don't fucking mess with me," she said, as she shivered a little from the cold. She tried as hard as she could, trying to tie her shirt back up but only managed to cover from her breasts, where her breast line was still showing to the nook right above her belly.  
  
"Asshole," she whispered, as she stepped over him to leave. Just in that second, a hand rested on her shoulder. She froze.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, bitch?" Came a slow whisper. A hand cupped over her waist and turned her slowly around. She gasped, as she saw a guy with blackish hair/blue eyes and about five more guys behind him.  
  
"Away from here," she said, gulping, as they stared her down.  
  
The guy who held her clucked his tongue. "I don't think so baby," and the nightmare started over.  
  
~Taking a Walk~  
  
She brushed back her caramel locks and tossed them over her shoulders, when his hands slipped over her shoulders. She sighed, as she snuggled up against him.  
  
While she was going to have some fun later on tonight, she was not objecting on having some fun for the time being. Nope, she was not planning on wasting time.  
  
"Nate?" She whispered.  
  
He turned to her with bright, happy eyes.  
  
"Do you want to like go to a hotel or something? I'm kind of tired." She said sweetly.  
  
But as she talked, the lights of the streets started to get dimmer. From the far distance they heard a scream. To be precise- it was the scream of a girl.  
  
And that second Karla came face to face with familiar Emerald eyes. She gasped, "Sakura!"  
  
~From her eyes~  
  
Lions fed on their fresh, newly catch prey.  
  
Thunder seemed to have crashed against the night's dark sky.  
  
Above the stars twinkled excitedly.  
  
Far, far, so far away a big, round, bright moon stood in the sky. Shining like the protector.......  
  
......... But where was Sakura's protector?  
  
Hot, angry tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared blankly into the horizon.......................................  
..............  
....the locket was clenched tightly in her blood red hands. The My Love was shining unbearably.. A sign.  
  
She struggled once more.. her body unfeeling, but every ounce of her energy was gone... completely drained.  
  
She stared up into the sky, shifting her gaze away from her tormentors... a single shooting star fled by.................... she closed her eyes, blinking back her tears..  
  
....... The facts registered in her head. 'She was going to die. "Thank you," she whispered. The shooting star burned. She was waiting; her soul was ready to leave.  
  
........ "I can finally go home to you mommy and dadd-y." she choked back her sorrow.  
  
A soft, whispered voice flooded to her mind. "Mmmaaakke Aa Wiiszzz- h........"  
  
In all her sorrow and pain, she smiled. As she gazed up into the shooting star, she whispered, "I wish to go home." And all blackness surrounded her.  
  
The gates of heaven awaited her.  
  
A female voice shouted, "Sakura!"  
  
~Karla~  
  
She gasped, clutching Nate tightly.  
  
She watched as a girl slinked against the grounds of the cement floor.. She was being raped. Although her voice was strong and firm, none of the guys looked up.  
  
She watched scared, frozen in her tracks. All ideas of pleasure escaped her mind. Her heart thud against her throat.  
  
Nate clutched her, "Karla! Call the police!"  
  
She gasped, nodding as she pulled out Mei Lin's cell.  
  
She flipped open the silver plate.  
  
'Syaoran Li'  
  
She pressed call.  
  
Narrator: wat's going to happen to Sakura? And how will d future look for Karla and Syaoran. is there something going on. .Oh yea. I bet u there is..  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took sooo long to update, but I'd be so glad if you would all stick with me in this story. I LOVE reviews because they are really so inspirational. So Please Review because the more reviews there are, the happier I get...... And the FASTER chapters come out!! Heheh. And I would also like to say that:  
  
I'm so thankful 2 ALL of U who REVIEWED! *WEE!* U really should have seen my face when I found out dat all u nice people took ur time just to read and review this story!! ^_^ Thank you SO Much! Heheh... And my personal thanks to:  
  
Flame Aura- thank you so much for your reviews because they are always so inspirational. And most of the time you are the one who is always giving me suggestions and tips. I LuB it. Dank U!!  
  
F@ntasy K@t- I'm glad that you liked this chapter!! ^_^ Thank you a whole bunch for your review! Heheh and please get the next chapter to your story out!! I can't wait to find out wat happens.  
  
angelic countenance- yay! My writing's more fluent. tat makes me so much more confident!! Its reviews like yours dat make me keep on going. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Lugia-mew- don't hate me. *sniff* but thank you for reviewing on both chapters. *hugs u* heheh..  
  
Skylover- Thank you so much for reviewing! Skylover. I still can't get over ur pen name. I really lub it!  
  
Midnight Yume-chan- heheh. I'm sorri u still don't know wats going to happen to Sakura, but I'll get d next chapter out soon! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
And please.  
  
REVIEW! Make my day.  
  
peace outz,  
~morninglori~ 


	5. Sakura's lil hero

Beyond the Unknown  
  
Chapter 5: Sakura's lil hero  
  
Author's Note: Wow, hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is a Christmas present, and I made it longer cuz I haven't updated for sooo long..... *  
  
* d stori. . *  
  
She gasped, clutching Nate tightly.  
  
She watched as a girl slinked against the grounds of the cement floor.. She was being raped. Although her voice was strong and firm, none of the guys looked up.  
  
She watched scared, frozen in her tracks. All ideas of pleasure escaped her mind. Her heart thud against her throat.  
  
Nate clutched her, "Karla! Call the police!"  
  
She gasped, nodding as she pulled out Mei Lin's cell.  
  
She flipped open the silver plate.  
  
'Syaoran Li'  
  
She pressed call.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
The car slowed down to a stop.  
  
She sighed, cursing at the traffic lights for turning red.  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
~Beep! Beep!  
  
"Shit!" Mei Lin cursed, staring down at the long line of traffic. A long row of cars with bright red lights stood in a long line all the way up and down the hill, vanishing from sight.  
  
"Oh." She groaned, slouching back down onto her chair.  
  
Anthony chuckled, taking in what she had just seen.  
  
She turned to him with a frown, "we're going to be here all night," she groaned, running a hand down her long hair, yawning in the process. "And boy am I so freakin' tired."   
  
With her eyes half closed she peered at him.  
  
Anthony sat there, staring at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "How about I help you stay awake?" And his lips came down upon hers, attacking them with delight and pure pleasure.  
  
She moaned in the process, "why not?"  
  
Ahead, the driver distracted himself by putting on music. loud music.  
  
But as the taxi moved slowly through the highway, all three of them failed to notice the dead bodies lying in the side of the highway, covered by trees, and bushes.  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~ ~Not far~  
  
Gun shots rang in the still and distant night. The sounds echoed like a beating drum. In one thump, a groan was heard; bringing the sound of a body collapsing.  
  
Silence. The air was thick, full of unanswered questions and stiff hate. Whoosh. Whoosh. Everything was so still that you could hear the sound of beating hearts. One beating faster by every split second, and the other, slowly, slowly fading as the minute passed.  
  
Then as soft as a whisper; came the thin, cruel words. "Die Leo. die."  
  
The stillness broke, and years of anger and hatred came loose.  
  
A loud, victorious laughter filled the air with its pure evil, hatred. Muahhaaa...  
  
"You've lost now Leo. you've lost.. That's for killing my first newborn." He repeated, reassuring himself that he was right.  
  
But aside from his happiness, the almost dead man chuckled.  
  
"hahah. ohhh." he groaned clutching his wound, "hahah." he tried to resume laughing, but gave up after seeing the frown that appeared on his murderer.  
  
The killer flushed with frustration, grasping Leo by the cuff of his shirt, as he shoved him hard against the hard brick cement.  
  
"What's so funny now, bitch. I don't think that you should be laughing," he hissed, gritting his teeth.  
  
However, Leo just smirked at him smartly. His brown orbs staring deeper into his killer. "I have every right to be happy. ohh." he groaned, as he pushed away the hand that was grasped onto his neck, "it seems to me that I have won," he breathed heavily, the smirk now spreading wider.  
  
"Face it, brother. you were always a loser. you'll never win.." His words slurred, as his vision blurred. Darkness slowly overtaking him. "You'll never wi-" His words were cut off as the killer (a/n: sorry if it sounds weird, but he has to remain anonymous... for now) shoved him hard against the wall and ran a fist straight into his cheek.  
  
In frustration he gripped up the cuff of his shirt, so they were face to face. "What are you saying you ass. you've lost now. you've lost, heck you're half dead Leo, does this seem like a victory," he panted, gathering up his words. A trickle of sweat ran down his head.  
  
"No, actually I've won brother. when I die." he struggled to speak as his words slurred, "you'll never find out what happened to your daughter. for all you know. she could be dead or........" A siren rang in the background.... "alive."  
  
Suddenly all darkness evaded him, seeping into Leo's soul, heart and mind. his body limped. He was forever gone from this world.  
  
The killer stared down at the dead body; those words slowly seeped deep within him. His body trembled, his legs broke under him and he fell against the floor. 'For all you know, she could be dead or. alive.' Now his only chance of finding her was gone. lost in a world of spirits.  
  
One tear escaped.  
  
"Yo boss, the cops are gonna come, we beta bounce!  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~ ~Syaoran~ driving in ma Mercedes Benz n' talkin' on ma Nextel? Oh yea..  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he drove down the same streets for the 50th time. "Damn you Mei Lin," he whined, virtually losing his patience.  
  
Right when the traffic light struck red, he flipped open his Nextel dialing Mei Lin's phone number.  
  
"Yo, this is ya gal Mei Lin. Unfortunately I'm not here rite now, so ya'll beta stop freakin' callin' n' leave me ur name, so I can get back to y-," Syaoran hung up, hearing her voice mail for the 10th time. "Damn Mei Lin, where are you!" He cussed, checking out the time on his watch, 11:12. Shit, he had only 18 minutes left.  
  
Syao,  
It's nice to be back home. 'Cept, I've been away for so long, I've lost my place. Care to show me around? Meet me at my place on 11:30. Don't keep me waitin'. It won't be pretty.  
  
XoX  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! He was knocked out of his trance by the sound of his cell ringing.  
  
"It better be Mei Lin," he hissed, as he flipped open the screen to see the words: Mei Lin.  
  
Quickly he pressed the green button. "Look, Mei Lin, where were you? We need to talk."  
  
"I. Uh. It's Karla. OMG! Please co-"  
  
Syaoran listened, his beautiful amber eyes growing larger. (She doesn't tell him that Sakura is getting raped, since Karla knows her name is Sakura and Syaoran doesn't)  
  
He cut her off, before she finished. "Karla, I'm coming."  
  
Breep! Breep! He hit the blue button on his car remote.  
  
A silverish, dark blue Mercedes Benz lighted up. (Oh yea. ^_^)  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
"WHEE!" A girl squealed, as the taxi criss crossed/ no flew past the slowly moving cars.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!! Its car horns went, as the taxi sped past an old Volkswagen.  
  
~Stuck in traffic? ~ From the eyes of a poor old man and woman.  
  
"DANG!" The old man screamed, watching the speeding taxi rush by his Volkswagen, almost scratching the side mirror off. His wife watched, frozen in fear. "dang," she repeated. Dang.  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
~in the view of the excitement~  
  
"WOW!" She screamed, as the car practically bounced out of the traffic making it safely out of the busy streets. "You're an AWESOME taxi driver!" Mei Lin squealed, feeling an adrenaline rush.  
  
The taxi driver flushed with pride. He chuckled, as he sneaked a glance at the wads of green paper tucked into his shirt pocket, "100 bucks can make me do a lot of things."  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~ ~elsewhere~  
  
* Afar the shootin' star sped away, fading into the darkness.......... Her heart twisted as another tear fell.  
  
* "You will be home soon my baby. I'll make sure of it....." The voice was a hiss, as fake as a fantasy but as real as reality.  
  
* Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes.. Her heart thumped loudly wondering if she had hallucinated it...  
  
* But before she had a chance to consider the thought, she was pushed back by two guys, while another one held onto her.  
  
* She screamed, as his tongue was stuffed down her throat choking her to death.  
  
* She squirmed, trying to push his body away, but the two guys still held onto her, staring at her greedily.  
  
* "Stop," she murmured, "Stop," but they just laughed.  
  
* The guy, who was stuffing his tongue down her throat, stopped, laughing at the show of her weakness. His deep eyes stared down hers. "Not likely," he whispered, his eyes tearing down her body. "Not likely and he was at it again.  
  
* But this time as his tongue slipped into her mouth, Sakura bit down hard, almost biting off a piece of his meat. (eww!)  
  
* "OW!" He screamed; his hand shot forwards slapping her hard across the face. The pain stung into her cheek that she didn't even realize the two forces holding her hands down vanish (wonder who it is!!). All she felt was the bitter, stinging ness biting her cheeks.  
  
* She huffed, blinded by her tears, and weakened by her defenses. Slowly she peered into his eyes, hatred in them, but he returned them by a pure look of mock. His lips were bloody now, but he just smirked at her. "You're stupid," His fist came forward, with even more strength to strike her once again.  
  
* He laughed, laughing a laughter of pure evil. Muahahah..  
  
* Sakura winced, closing her eyes, awaiting the pain..  
  
*A second passed*  
  
She waited  
  
*Two seconds passed*  
  
Slowly she opened one eye. A soft, rich, deep voice filled her ears.  
  
* "But you're dumber."  
  
* Warmth filled the depths of her heart.. Could it be? Her other eye opened... Her heart leaped.  
  
* Two unmoving bodies lay on the floor, out of consciousness.. It was the same two guys who had held down her arms.  
  
* They looked gruesome, but who was strong enough to knock them out....  
  
* Slowly she lifted up her head..  
  
* Blood rushed up her cheeks at she stared at unruly chestnuts.  
  
* Blood stained his clean white shirt and the gangster bandana he had on. His head was down, his hair falling over his eyes, as he looked down at her raper, who was pushed against the floor, by Syaoran's feet, unable to move.  
  
* His breathing was heavy, his words slow and calm. but his face had a look of anger. he was pissed.  
  
* The guy on the floor stuttered, "who are yo- you.." Syaoran shoved him harder against the floor, making the light shine on his face.  
  
* The guy gasped, "wait, I know who you are, you're that deadly leader of the -" Syaoran ran a fist up his jaw, cutting off his words. all that was heard was an oof. and his vision was filled with darkness.  
  
* Everything filled with silence. emerald orbs stared into hard, pissed ambers. He stared at her, not breaking his gaze, but Sakura saw a look of disappointment. before she could say anything, a wave of pain shot up her.  
  
* "Syaoran," she gasped, as her legs collapsed under her.  
  
* Before her vision blurred the last thing she saw were not pissed amber orbs, but suddenly..........worried and scared ones peering her? (aww) His voice echoed in her mind, "shit jade-"  
  
* Right before she fell, she felt herself falling into soft, warm arms..  
  
* She smiled staring into sweet amber orbs. "You're my hero." she whispered, and all blackness invaded her.  
  
* Syaoran gasped, as he reached over and pulled her up......cradling her in his arms. ......... cradling and cradling......as everything turned black. jade. jade... jade................  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"Shoot," he muttered, as his speeding car halted with a loud screech. Ahead of him laid a long, long row of traffic.  
  
Bluntly he checked the time on his Rolex, seeing that 5 whole minutes had passed.  
  
His heart skipped a beat, wondering if he was too late.  
  
Without another glance of hesitation, He pulled his car up onto someone's driveway and hopped out of the front seat.  
  
"Hey!" Someone called, coming out of their house, seeing Syaoran's car on their driveway.  
  
Syaoran winked at him, "catch!"  
  
The old man stared at him with wide eyes, as he caught the car keys to the Mercedes Benz. "Wha- wha- what?!" He asked in disbelief, first looking at Syaoran then to the quite expensive car.  
  
But all Syaoran said was, "Touch it and I'll kill you. I'll be back for it later," and he left, leaving the old man with the now boggling eyes and wide- hang open mouth..... Practically drooling.  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~ ~Syaoran's point of view~  
  
23 avenue.. I was here. As I ran down the corridor, half in breath, I faced the dark corridor and saw Karla.. And Nate. They were frozen in shock, and Nate looked like he was going to piss on him self.  
  
I almost smiled, when Karla turned and saw me. The fear in her eyes caused my smile to immediately turn into that serious frown I always wore.  
  
"What's wrong I said," as I reached them.  
  
But all she gave me was that feared look, "Syaoran, over there," she whispered.  
  
I turned to where she pointed and my heart stopped. it wasn't just some girl.. it was Jade.  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
Karla watched in awe, as Syaoran took down the three guys. her heart leapt with more, and more desire..  
  
"Karla," she jumped out from her trance to the sound of Nate's voice.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said, "I won't let those guys hurt you." He looked strong, as if he had taken out those guys.  
  
Karla shook her head, "Yea, yea, I know."  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
His hand brushed back her honey brown hair, tucking them behind her ears... His heart leapt as he stared down into her face.  
  
Her face was filled with a peaceful, restful look, and the corners of her mouth were formed into a small, free smile. Without even noticing it, he slowly smiled..  
  
"Syaoran, is she okay?"  
  
He flinched, flowing out of his trance, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to stare into the beautiful face of Karla.  
  
And everything came back him.  
  
"She's fainted," he breathed, getting up from the floor. He picked Sakura up with him, shocked at how light she was.  
  
"WE need to bring her to a hospital.....fast!" He said, feeling her faint, faint heartbeat.  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~ ~Mei Lin~  
  
"Mimi! There you are~"  
  
Mimi turned around to the sound of her best friend's voice. She brightened seeing Mei Lin, "oh hey! I though you left," she said.  
  
Mei Lin shook her head, letting out a laugh, "I did, but I realized that I forgot my phone, did you see it?"  
  
By the word 'phone' Mimi nodded. "Oh yea, sure, I gave it to Karla, because I thought that you would be meeting up with her."  
  
Mei Lin sighed, Karla? She shrugged, remembering that Karla now lived very near from here. "Okay, it's no problem." She shrugged. "I'll just go to her house and see if she has it."  
  
~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*``*~~*`` *~  
  
"Hurry, we need an ambulance. A girl has passed out because she was raped. The address.. um the address is xxxxxxxxxxx. Thank you." Karla breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the cell phone.  
  
"They're coming," she said to Syaoran and Nate, while she enviously watched Syaoran hold Sakura.  
  
Slowly Syaoran nodded. "Good," he said, "let's get out of this alley-"  
  
Suddenly they heard a low rustling sound behind them.  
  
They turned around and  
  
"Holy shit!" He cursed.  
  
Behind them stood three- five guys who were also part of the rapist gang.  
  
One guy stood up. "Not so fast."  
  
Karla gasped.  
  
Holy shit indeed.  
  
Narrator: Gosh, will the tragedy ever end?  
  
Authors Note: So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I really need the support and comments!! If there is a mistake please tell me! I know that there were lots of run on sentences, but.. yea, I wasn't really feeling to well... Soooz pleez tell me what you think.. Thanx for all of your reviews guys. Much lUv 2 U!  
  
(sorry I can't thank you individually this time)  
  
my thanx to:  
  
skylover  
  
flame aura  
  
myREEN n' RAAYneer  
  
f@ntasy k@t  
  
cherry_wolf_luver  
  
Firexangel  
  
Angelic countenance  
  
Sakura Angel14  
  
Melanie smith  
  
Cybrg121  
  
Mycherrywolf  
  
Thanks to you guys  
  
N' SORRI, BUT my emails kinda screwed right now so if you want to email me, then im soooo sorrie!!  
  
N'  
  
mErri ChrIstmas alL!!!!  
  
Pleez review! (oh n' pleeze answer d question on d top of my profile) 


	6. Don't judge me

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 6: Don't judge me **

a/n: heyy.. Beyond the Unknown has finally come back! Now please help it stay.. reviews are sooo greatly appreciated!

Warning: some cursing... and the usual. Watch Out! Hehe.. deadly grammar.

Also this chapter is mostly action. Next chapter will be some ss romance -

* * *

"Hurry, we need an ambulance. A girl has passed out because she was raped. The address...... um the address is xxxxxxxxxxx. Thank you." Karla breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the cell phone.

"They're coming," she said to Syaoran and Nate, while she enviously watched Syaoran hold Sakura.

Slowly Syaoran nodded. "Good," he said, "let's get out of this alley-"

Suddenly they heard a low rustling sound behind them.

They turned around and

"Holy shit!" He cursed.

Behind them stood three- five guys who were also part of the rapist gang.

One guy stood up. "Not so fast."

Karla gasped.

Holy shit indeed.

A guy with spiky red hair stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Behind him followed five guys.

"Ah fuck," Syaoran cursed under his breath. He got up and handed Sakura to Nate as much as he hated to. "You guys bring her out of the alley and wait for the ambulance. Just do it," he said when he saw the hesitation in Karla's eyes.

Slowly they nodded and started to go.

"Your fights with me," he said to the leader. The leader seemed to hesitate, but Syaoran saw the look in his eyes: pride.

"Fine," he muttered. "But we'll have fun killing you."

Syaoran smirked. He turned back once to look over his shoulder and saw that they had made it out of the alley.

"I don't fucking think so. You guys don't know who I am."

The leader cackled. "I do. A stupid boy who thinks he's such a hot shot. Don't try to act like a hero boy or you'll end up in a stupid mess... like now."

Syaoran stared dead into his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't."

Suddenly, he ducked and rolled on his back dodging bullets that were aimed at him. He grabbed the first guy closest to him, and knocked the gun out of his hand, sending it all the way across the alley. Then he spun around and rammed his elbow into the guy's stomach. When the guy fell from the impact, Syaoran landed one on his face. "Nice, fucking try," he hissed.

He used the guy's body to shield himself, as he ducked other bullets that were aimed at him. When he heard a clicking sound, he dropped the dead guy and rolled on his back to get the gun that was kicked to the other side. He picked it up and rolled on his back, dodging several bullets.

"Boo." He said, popping two guy's heads.

"Shit! He's quick," a guy in the back shouted, reloading his gun. "Hurry!" The boss yelled, hitting him in the head.

Syaoran shot another guy on the arm, when the gun clicked.

"Fuck." It was the perfect time to run out of bullets. Oh well. No fucking matter. Syaoran did a flip and landed on his feet.

"Surprise," he said, shocking the guy he shot on the arm before. The guy spun around with the gun, but Syaoran took a hold of his hand and twisted it. He used the gun, still in the guy's hand and shot the second to last guy standing. (this is the guy, the boss smacked) Then when the guy dropped, Syaoran entwisted (ouchie...lolls) the guys arm and sprayed into his stomach. The guy's body shuddered from the impact before it dropped abruptly.

Silence

Syaoran dropped the gun and it fell onto the floor with a clatter. Slowly, he looked down at his hands drenched with blood.

Silence

"I don't know who you are, but I know that now I'm going to have to kill you for killing my men," the guy growled. He was the guy with the spiky red hair, the leader and he was also the only guy left standing.

Syaoran sighed. "I'm tired of this. You don't understand. You don't want to do this."

Syaoran looked up and met his eyes. "I could kill you even without trying."

Syaoran saw the shock in the guy's eyes as he stumbled from the impact of his words. Then the pride overtook him.

"You're just a puny boy. You can't kill me. I don't care!" He shouted. He stumbled and fell onto the floor.

Syaoran stood there watching the guy. "No you're wrong," he whispered. "I'm not just a boy." His voice was hoarse. "I was a boy, until my father started to train me. At the age of 9 I not only turned into a man, but a reckless killing machine, like him."

Silence

"You see I don't want to be like him. I never did... but you're giving me no choice."

The guy on the floor looked up at him with a horrified expression. "Trained? Reckless killing machine?" He wailed. Then his eyes trailed over to the dead bodies on the floor and he let out a high pitched scream/groan.

He got up instantly. "I don't care. I'm going to kill you!" He said, getting serious. He lunged at Syaoran with a knife he pulled out from his leg.

Syaoran shook his head sadly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife too.

Clang! The knives struck each other with a sharp, ear-splitting noise.

The guys stared at each other eye to eye as they both struggled. There breathing hitched and became harder when...

The red haired guy moved his legs and tripped Syaoran. He fell onto the ground hard with the guy, as the guy pinned him against the cement floor.

His eyes glistened brightly as he let out a hyena-like cackle. "I'm going to kill you stupid boy. Weren't you just threatening me before about how I don't know who you were?" He raised his head to the moon and laughed wildly. Then he brought his hands down hard onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Well, I told you. You are a stupid, stupid brat who's going to die." Their eyes met.

"W-what?"

Syaoran looked at him with amusing eyes. All of a sudden Syaoran pushed the guy off of him and crushed him against the floor. He held his knife against the guy's neck. Drops of blood trailed down his neck from the thin line the knife made.

Syaoran panted, trying to regulate his breath as he stared down at the guy. "I never wanted it to end up this way," he said, when a silver chain fell from under his shirt and dangled around his neck.

The guy looked up at the chain around his neck and gasped.

"Yo-you-you're........."

The silver chain around his neck hung a real gold rectangular tag with fancy silver linings on the edges. In the middle, inscribed in the gold was a stunning silver wolf with piercing snow white eyes. Underneath the inscribing held two sacred, very important words: Li Syaoran.

"Yo-you'you're Li Syaoran from the dangerous wolves." He stuttered looking into Syaoran's eyes for the first time with a new light.

Syaoran looked down at the guy sadly, before he slowly moved his head down so his lips were next to the guys ears.

"I told you..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Once you get me started, I really am the reckless killing machine my father wanted me to be." He laughed silently to himself. He was going fucking insane and he liked it. He liked the killing. It made him feel good.

"N-no!"

"Goodbye," Syaoran whispered sweetly, before he ran the knife in the guys head. He got up, looked down and laughed while he watched the guys head roll around on the floor.

His eyes held a panic-stricken look.

"Sakura!" Karla shouted. "Come back!"

Syaoran perched up, hearing the unfamiliar name.

His eyes met shocked emeralds. Jade stood there with her hands at her sides looking down at him, as he stood there drenched in the blood of people he had fun killing.

She had a disgusted look in her face and then slowly it turned into a sad, lost look. "I can't blame you," she whispered. "I grew up the same way as you did."

Syaoran saw a limp in her walk as she came to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Behind Jade, he saw Karla running to her, but all he could focus his gaze on was Jade's solemn, so lonely looking face.

She seemed to smile at him a little. "I'm sorry I couldn't beat them," she whispered, "sensei..."

In a split second, Jade dropped and Syaoran was by her side, holding her frail body.

"Sakura!" He heard Karla call, and then stop when she saw that Syaoran had her.

"Sakura," he whispered, letting the beautiful name flow from his lips. He didn't understand it. 'Isn't her name Jade?'

Syaoran looked down at her pale, lovely face and brushed back her hair away from her face.

'I can't blame you. I grew up the same way as you did.' Her words ran through his mind, making him confused by each growing second. 'What did she mean?'

He fingered her soft hair with his fingers gently and grazed his nails over her smooth lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly.

But those questions he had about her held him back.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

All he could feel was the wind blowing his unruly hair and the coolness of her skin brushing against his.

All he could feel was Sakura's weak body in his arms and the way her body felt so right next to his.

'What are you doing to me?' He sighed.

Today was a long night.

* * *

"We're so sorry. There was traffic on the road and the police had to close the road. A bunch of tourists found dead bodies in the forest a few feet away from the road," the guy tried to explain.

Syaoran nodded, as he watched the guy's load Sakura's body into the back of the ambulance. Dead bodies? It was no doubt a gang match...

"Okay, we're ready to go. Are you going with her?" A guy asked. When Syaoran was about to climb into the ambulance, he felt a hand pull him back. He turned around to see Karla's persistent face. She still wanted what was to happen, to happen.

Syaoran looked at the ambulance guy's face with hesitation.

"No," he finally bit out. The guy nodded and boarded the car.

The three of them watched as the ambulance carried Sakura's body away.

When the wailing faded, the three of them turned to look at each other.

Silence filled them.

"Uh... how about we go home..." Karla started.

"I'll take you home," Nate said, taking Karla's hands in his. She answered by uncurling her hand in his.

"No, I'm going to go with Syaoran," she said. "Because his house is closer to mine," she added quickly. "And.... Because I know you're tired and I don't want to burden you," she said.

"But-"

Karla gave him a searing kiss.

"Okay," Nate said all dazed out. "I'll see you then. Bye honey," he waved, before he floated happily away.

"That guy's a fucking prick," Syaoran bit out. "That is if you don't mind me saying."

Karla just smiled at him lightly. "Of course I don't. It's you I want," she said seductively.

Syaoran felt the hairs on his skin tingle. Oh god, after what had happened tonight, he didn't want to do it with Karla. But...

"Let's go," Syaoran said, leading her to where he left his car.

* * *

Syaoran silently followed Karla, up the stairs to her apartment.

He couldn't think.

Every time he thought about Karla, emerald eyes flashed in his head......

"Come in," Karla said, opening the door to a spacious room.

He stepped in and looked around at the place.

It was a gorgeous two room suite, decorated with white vanilla colored furniture and beige painted walls.

God, what was he doing here?

"Syaoran."

He turned around to the soft voice calling him.

"Take off your shirt. It's covered in blood." Karla said.

When he didn't, she seductively came over to him and pulled the shirt over his head for him. Then, she wrapped her arms around his warm body and trailed hot kisses from his neck, down to the area above his chest.

Her breath against his skin; tingled. He wrapped his arm around her waist, picked her up and gave her a longing, lustful kiss.

Karla giggled, as Syaoran carried her to her room.

Before the door closed, Karla's black bra was left lying on the living room floor.

The car pulled up to Karla's apartment and Mei Lin got out of the taxi.

Anthony waited for her, while she went to get her cell.

She signed her name and thanked the lady who gave her the number to Karla's room.

* * *

Mei Lin's POV

I tapped my nails against the door as I waited for someone to answer the door.

Finally it opened and Karla stood in front of me with a pink robe that was left open in the front so it clearly showed cleavage.

I didn't think anything of this display.

"Hey." She said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey to you too." I said sarcastically. "I just saw you a few minutes before." I laughed.

Then I remembered. "Oh yea, um, Mimi says you have my cell."

She nodded and gestured for me to enter.

I waited as Karla went inside to get the phone.

I was flipping through some of her magazines when I heard water running from the bathroom.

I smirked. Nate was getting lucky tonight wasn't he?

The smile on my face didn't stay for long when the guy from the bathroom came out.

Syaoran came out wearing only a towel.

"Fuck." I cursed. First he ditched me for the Roxy bitch and now he's doing it with my friend Karla?

Karla came out then too. She saw the look on my face and froze.

I jumped up and snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Mei Lin, it's now how it looks!" Syaoran said, as his hands flung out and grabbed onto my arm.

"It's exactly how it looks..." I hissed. "Thanks for the phone," I told Karla and I left the building.

I ran into the taxi and when Anthony saw the look on my face he took me into his arms and cradled me.

He didn't say anything...

That's why I love him.

* * *

_flashback_ **what really happened**

_I placed her down onto her bed gently and stared down at her with plain lust._

_Her eyes held the same emotion._

_I stooped down to kiss her and gently caressed her lips._

_Slowly the kiss became deeper and deeper._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and rubbed her body against mine._

_I groaned as her lips trailed downwards._

_I wanted this. I did..._

_Suddenly oh, god..._

_"Wait..." I whispered._

_Emerald eyes flashed in my head._

_Karla looked up at me and her eyes met mine._

_Her caramel colored orbs suddenly turned emerald._

_"What?" She whispered, but all I heard were those sad, defeated words._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't beat them, sensei..." _

_I smiled a slow smile remembering that she had called me sensei._

_Karla smiled back at me thinking the smile was meant for her._

_She reached in to kiss me again, but I moved away and cut her off._

_I took her hair and brushed it behind her ear instead._

_All I was thinking about was the way my fingers felt, gently caressing Jade's/ Sakura's hair..._

_All I was thinking about was the way her lips felt when I grazed my nails over them... soft._

_And then at that moment I wondered how her lips would feel... against mine._

_"Whoa!" I stumbled off the bed and jumped up quickly._

_I didn't just think that, did I?_

_Jade's face flashed in my mind._

_That sad, slow smile she gave me before she collapsed replayed over and over._

_Suddenly I was so guilty that I was standing here._

_"What are you doing?" Karla asked._

_Her sweet, sing song voice brought me back to reality._

_"I- I can't. Do you mind if I just take a shower? I need to be somewhere else now."_

_Karla looked like she had been slapped in the face. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered._

_"Don't make me repeat myself." I bit out. My voice was back and it came out rougher than I'd intended._

_Karla was taken back, but she nodded and pointed the way to the bathroom._

_"Thank you," I said, glad that she understood. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before I left to take a quick shower._

_The truth came to me._

**I'd chosen Jade over Karla.**

_flashback ends _

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. That was it. Chapter 6 of Beyond the Unknown. I don't know what to think. I hope you liked it and will review. If no one does, I'm going to delete it and restart again. I know it wasn't excellent, but I tried so hard.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm very, very grateful.

Please review. I need inspiration to keep going!

The same, one and only

Morninglori


	7. Get Well Soon

Beyond the Unknown

Chapter 7: Get well soon

tenshi cherry blossom fantasy kat AnimeObsessionFantasy Anime Lover

Thanks guys. I loved your reviews!!

* * *

"_Thank you," I said, glad that she understood. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before I left to take a quick shower._

_The truth came to me._

**I'd chosen Jade over Karla.**

* * *

The soft beeping coming from the machines woke her from her deep sleep. The only light that illuminated the room came from the machines hooked up to her. 

She stirred a bit and felt pain shoot up from her legs. She felt so chained up with all the machines hooked up to her.

She didn't want to be here. The anger just dawned upon her. She was Jade, the Jade. She'd promised herself, years before; she didn't need anyone to help her. She didn't need to rely on anyone but herself.

She wouldn't trust anyone.

That's what happened to her mother. She fell hopelessly in love with a traitor and let down her defenses. Love blinded her. That's why Sakura didn't believe in love. It was worthless.

She gasped in pain, as she removed the wires connected to her body and tried to push herself up.

Images of the night flashed in her head. The gang, the necklace, and Syaoran saving her... Syaoran... that's right, he had came and saved her...

As she pushed herself off of the bed, using her arms she stood for two seconds, before her legs buckled under her.

She gave a cry of pain as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I must.. I must get up," she cried, as she used her muscles and tried to push herself up. As soon as her knees touched the floor, they buckled under her once more, and she fell helplessly down onto the floor.

She clutched herself in pain for a few seconds, but she tried again. "I must... I can."

Her elbows hit the ground with a thud and she lay flat on her belly. Sakura looked at her palms and clutched them into a fist.

"I can't.." She trembled, as she curled herself into a ball and the tears started to flow.

"I can't."

The soft knocks on the door, caused Sakura to lift her head as light entered the room.

"Sakura?" The person quietly, entered the room and shut the door behind him. From the floor, Sakura lay there listening to the soft click clacks coming from his, it was definitely a guy, shoe. She watched as the person mistook the big blanket lump on the bed as her. She watched as he sat himself down on the chair next to the bed and sighed.

She thought about telling him, he was down there, but the embarrassment...

So she waited and she lay there, watching and waiting for what he would do.

A few seconds passed, before she heard him say something.

"Jade uh.. Sakura.. I know you can't hear me, and I don't understand why I'm saying this, but there's something I need to say."

Her hands covered the gasp that escaped her lips.

Syaoran??

"I know I've just met you, but I think I was too quick to judge you. The first thing I thought when I saw you was how much of a bitch you were. I was certain you were spoiled, and just wanted to learn karate for a reason to beat more people up...but what you said before."

_'I can't blame you. I grew up the same way as you did.'_

He shifted and his voice went softer, lower. "Jade, I don't understand you. One second, you act so tough and the other, your just such a different person. I wasn't sure what you meant by what you said, but... I think I do now. It made me realize that we are much more alike than we think..."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't breathe.

She clutched her heart. What was this thing she was feeling?

"I hope you get well soon because Mei Lin will be devastated." He got up and placed something, a flower? Onto the nightstand besides the bed.

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to think.

Suddenly she felt something nudge the side of her leg.

"Ow," she cried as pain shot up from her leg.

"Jade?? What are you doing down there?"

Oh crap.

She lifted her head and her eyes stared into Syaoran's.

"I fell."

Great, great answer.

Syaoran held her arms and pulled her up onto the bed. He switched on the lamp.

The light stung her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, there eyes locking.

Jade looked away. "I'm fine."

Silence fell over them. Slowly, Sakura sneaked a look at Syaoran.

He was looking straight pass her with a serious face on and she could tell he was thinking. "You heard everything?"

Slowly she nodded. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to stop you."

"No, it's fine," he said.

He got up. "Go rest now and don't try to escape again. Your muscles need time to relax. The doctor said you'll be fine with a full night sleep. I'll see you soon." He said, switching off the lamp.

Sakura watched the door close.

So he knew.

He knew she wanted to escape.

Maybe he was right. They were more alike than the other thought.

A/N: hey guys.

Anybody know how I reply to this? And what's this Anime Lover's Society? I just want the facts before I do anything. If you know it would great if you could tell, ignorant, me. Thankies.

Anime Lover's Society )

2004-09-24

11

Anonymous

HI  
  
This is the President of the Anime Lover's Society of the Philippines and it's the first time we've sent our review to your fic. Usually I have facilitators doing this job, but were kind of short handed by the time because everyone is at camping so we seniors need to take over for a while, anyways, your fic is good keep it up.  
  
We have selected your fic to be one of our candidates for the October Recaps 2004, where the fics are being rated, voted and chosen the fic of the month of the Card Captor Sakura category. We would like to ask authorization to the author about this, ususally I don't need to but this is protocol and standard procedures, anyways do not ignore the message, if ever your fic gets chosen, we could, or hopingly promote this at CLAMP. We have influences so dont worry... Thanks A Lot Ciao and TTFN  
  
David Michael P. Ramas  
ALS Chairman Philippines Division  
ALS Overall President

Review!

One and only

Morninglori


	8. Beyond Black and White

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 8: Beyond black and white**

****

Hmm I feel kind of sluggish today. Neways, here's another chapter. It's mostly flashbacks and it clues you in to what happened in the past. Hope it's not boring. :d i wanted to make it interesting. I tried to that is.. lol

Thanks gals -

sweet-little-girl

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Kurisutaru

* * *

_Previously..._

Sakura watched the door close.

So he knew.

He knew she wanted to escape.

Maybe he was right. They were more alike than the other thought.

* * *

"Have you been alright?" 

Sakura turned around, startled.

She was currently sitting at the balcony of her hospital room, with her legs dangling outside. It was only 6 A.M in the morning, but she had awoken early to see the sun rise.

"Evan? Who-why- what are you doing here?" She was speechless.

The man sat down next to her. "If this mission is to rough for you..."

She felt like she was dreaming. Her insides felt torn apart.

"No!" Sakura said. "I can handle it."

Evan looked down at her and she felt herself glowing with anger.

"You don't believe me?" She spat. "You never believed in me. Well, I'm not my mother. I'm not foolish enough to be blinded with love. I know that stuff doesn't exist!"

"No...You don't know what really happened Sakura. You don't understand....." He got up and looked out into the sky with the colors of orange and pink swirling together. Then he turned towards the glass balcony door. "I loved your mother..." he whispered with his back turned.

"Then why'd you kill her?" She whispered to his retreating back. He didn't hear.

Or did he?

--

"Hey boss." A guy said, walking down the hallway.

"Not now."

Evan entered his room and closed the door with a click. He peeled the shirt off his back and sunk into his bed.

He dug deep into the covers. His body felt numb all over.

He breathed in and out deeply when all of a sudden his body rocketed with tears.

He clutched himself and breathed roughly. "I can't. I can't."

_Flashback_

"_Lily, where have you been?" Evan said, opening the door to the front door. Lily bounced up the steps, looking as beautiful as she always looked. Her fair brown hair gleamed even in the dark and rose with each breath she took._

"_Karla's been calling for you, baby."_

_Lily answered Evan's with a kiss on his cheek, before she entered the house._

"_Mommy!" A little brown haired girl screamed, as she ran happily towards the lady._

"_Oh, sweetie." Lily whispered, picking up her daughter. "How's daddy been treating you?" She asked, playfully._

"_Great," Karla answered, beaming at Evan. "He bought me a Barbie!! I named her umm... Barbie."_

_Lily laughed, and placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Good now. What time is it?"_

"_It's almost 10," Evan said, watching his wife and daughter with happy eyes._

"_Alright then, you know what this means Karla. Bed time." Karla's dreadful eyes told she didn't want to go to bed that early, but she was a good kid._

"_Oka," she said, yawning, putting a kiss on Lily's cheek. Then, when Lily placed her down on the floor, she placed a kiss on Evan's cheek too. _

"_I'll tuck you in, in a few minutes, okay? Daddy and I need to talk."_

"_Come on," Lily said to him, her face scrunched with seriousness._

_She led him into the living room and sat him down. "I want a divorce..."_

"_Wh-whaa?" This he didn't expect. It wasn't. It couldn't be why she wasn't home lately._

"_I'm sorry Evan," she said, tears trailing down her face. "I don't even understand how, but I fell in love with your cousin. I fell in love with Leo."_

End of flashback

(remember Leo? He's the guy Evan kills in Chapter 7) Clarification: Lily's been cheating on Evan with Evan's cousin, Leo. Lily is Evan's first wife and Karla is Evan's first daughter.

"Why?" Evan moaned, rolling on his back. He pulled open his drawer and took out a picture of Lily and two year old Karla. His beautiful wife who was dead now and his beautiful first born who he had no clue was.

_Another Flasback_

_Gunshots fired and the figure fell. _

_Evan picked up the body that was one of Leo's gang men._

"_Where's Evan. Tell me now." He picked the person up and tore down her black mask that covered her face._

_Suddenly he gave a loud scream. "L-lily? Oh, my gosh. Lily."_

_Lily stared up at her with a bloody back. "I'm sorry. You didn't know Evan. Leo doesn't know too. I snuck out because he never lets me do anything."_

_Evan held Lily close to her. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."_

"_I'm sorry too." She whispered, before her body started to loosen up._

"_Lily. Lily! Don't go. I don't know why you left me. I still love you. LILY!!" He screamed._

_Her body was motionless. She was dead._

"_No.. Lily," he sobbed, as he sunk down onto the floor._

_Flashback Ends_

Clarification: This flashback takes place after Lily and Evan are divorced. She's gone to be with Leo, but after a while she feels worthless because Leo gives her special treatment. So here Lily sneaks out at a gang battle between Evan's gang and Leo's. Coincidentally Evan kills Lily, not knowing it was her.

A week later

(Just so you don't get confused. This isn't Evan's flashback. It's just a random one.)

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl's scream was muffled, as she was pushed into a white van._

_Evan was sleeping upstairs at his house peacefully, with music blasting from his radio. He couldn't think. He missed Lily so much... Little did he know, he was losing the only other thing that could bring back the joy in his life._

_The guys pushed Karla into a dark room, where a guy was sitting on a chair. "Come over here," he said._

_The little kid slowly walked over. "I want my daddy," she said._

_The guy ignored her and picked her up onto his lap._

_He twirled her hair with his finger and looked into her eyes._

"_Lily's little baby," he whispered. "You look so much like Lily."_

"_I want daddy." Karla continued to say._

_The guy shook his head. "No you don't." He opened up his drawer and pulled out a piece of candy. (Bribery!!) "My name's Leo. I'm your daddy now, okay?"_

_Karla took the candy from the man and timidly ate it. "But my daddy's sleeping at home."_

"_No, hush Lily. I'm your daddy now."_

_If Leo would have listened, he would have heard the little whisper. "But my name's Karla."_

_Ends Flashback_

(Clarification: Leo kidnapped Karla because she looks exactly like Lily)

Evan flipped the picture over so the white side showed and dug it deep under his drawer. His hand shook as he took out another picture.

He smiled as he looked at this one. It was him with Nadeshiko and a little brown haired Sakura.

They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree with Sakura right between them, glowing with happiness.

He'd loved Nadeshiko so much. He was still grieving over Lily and Karla when she came into her life. She showed him how to love again and taught him to be happy once more. She brought life into him and gave him another beautiful little girl. A little girl, he promised himself and Nadeshiko, he would love until the end and show her with love until the end...

He gripped the bed sheets with his fist until they turned clear white.

He had broken his promise.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. I know I've stopped writing this story and updating for a long time, losing lots of reviewers, but I'm glad to know that some of you guys are still out there supporting me. It means a lot, really. Thanks.

And (P '-')P Review!

much luv

morninglori


	9. Only the end's beginning

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 9:Only the end's beginning **

Happy belated turkey day!

**tenshi cherry blossoms AnimeObsessionFantasy angel sakura blossom Fantasy kat kurisutaru nipagirl12193**

* * *

"Does everyone understand?" A guy with unruly chestnut hair and amber eyes said, staring down at the people in his class. 

"I said, does everyone understand?" He said a little bit rougher.

Everyone shook their heads. "Hai, sensei."

"He's hot, but that cold attitude…" one of the girls said to her friend.

"Good." Syaoran said.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a auburn haired girl, wearing all black. She had on a black T with a see through thin layer of shirt over it, with leather pants. Her hair was swept into a high ponytail. She looked gorgeous and seductive at the same time.

"You're back." Syaoran said, breathlessly.

"Yea I am."

"But the doctors, predicted.."

"Yea, fuck them," she said with stern eyes.

Suddenly she broke into a smile, looking at Syaoran.

"I need to redeem my self confidence. I can't have you saving me all the time."

He broke into a half smile too. "Why are you are late then?"

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

"Of course it is my business… but... if you decide not to tell me then..."

"… I don't care… now take your seat…" She mimicked him, finishing his sentence for him. She took her regular seat, next to Foxy who snarled at her.

The rest of the classmates were lost, but they could tell something had changed between there sensei and this student.

"You know, it's funny. I have a feeling this was exactly how we met." He said.

(refer back to chapter 1 - that was how they met)

_(The girl wore all black. On top she wore a black tube top, with the words: Don't fuck wit me, and in the bottom she had on tight black leather pants. Her honey hair fell elegantly down her shoulders, but the thing that stood out the most was her stunning emerald eyes. _

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jade." Was her simple reply. "I'm new." She said, as if she needed to tell them.

"Why are you late?"

"None of your business."

The sensei smirked. "Course it is my business, but if you decide not to I heck as well don't fucking care, now take a seat." He said.)

She just smiled at him. She didn't want to be treated any differently after the incident that had happened.

She wanted to show him, exactly what she could do.

And do exactly what she needed.

--

**Three weeks later**

It was an early fall morning and the sun, like Sakura just couldn't wake up. But like every morning, she reminded herself of the mission.

It had been three weeks since she the day she was assigned the mission and three weeks since she met Syaoran and Mei Lin.

Over the three weeks, though; Sakura had to admit. Syaoran was doing a great job.

Everyone in the class was starting to take everything more seriously. And that started right after Syaoran made his announcement.

Even Sakura was shocked.

Well, she did know, considering she _was_ undercover. But it was just the feel of the moment and the mood she got in, with gasps passing around the class.

Syaoran's karate class **wasn't** just a mere karate class. It was a way to recruit more members into his gang, while making sure they were qualified.

Lots of people jumped at the chance of being in a gang. A gang meant that they would be protected and people would fear them.

And so… after that announcement, the competition began.

Then Syaoran told them, the way he would choose the members. The people in the class had to go through a certain test.

--

"There has been a test set in an unspecified area. Your goal is to survive. If you can't, you die." He simply said.

The class burst into an outrage. "That's impossible. What?!! How can we?!" Everyone started to scream chaotically.

"If you don't want to, you can step out right now. This will be the last time you can be here." He said.

Five or six people stood up to leave, with there heads hung low.

One person stood up but sat down again. A few seconds later six more people got up and left. The whisperings of goodbye filled the room.

A few minutes later, everyone in the class settled down.

"Good, so that leaves 30 of you in total," he said. "We can begin now."

"Wait." A guy said. "What happens if, 15 people survive?" He said.

Syaoran smiled. "Unlikely, but if that does happen, you guys fight each other, until one person dies, understand?"

The class gulped and nodded. "Good, let's go. The fight will take place outside at a place, none of you know. It's easier to discard your bodies, this way," he explained.

Everyone hung there head and followed him out, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

--

There were a few people there, including Mei Lin. Sakura knew where they were from. They were some of the people from Syaoran's gang. Sakura sunk down in her chair, hoping none of them recognized her.

"Class, see over there." He pointed to five openings to the left. "You guys will be assigned in groups of six and you enter the different openings, according to your group number. At any moment, anybody will attack you," he pointed to the people in the sidelines, including Mei Lin. There are only two rules. One: you can't hit your teammates and two: don't die." He and the guys stalked away as one person gave out the group numbers.

Foxy snarled as Sakura was put into her team. Team 2. Then the guy showed everyone where there opening was and with the sound of a gun shot, the conquest of life began.

Sakura gulped. She was put into the worst group possible. Everyone there was Foxy's friends and they hated her like a bitch. If they were given the chance, they would kill her… at any moment.

--

"Foxy," Sakura said, as the six of them crept in the dark shadow. This place was like a maze with twists and dead ends.

The girl looked over at her with angry eyes. "What do you want Jade?"

"Just for this battle, let's put our differences aside," she said, as much as she hated to. And she _really_ hated to.

Foxy laughed. "Girls, you heard what she said!! She wants us to put our differences aside. You know what, I don't want to. I think you're a bitch."

Jade glared at her. "I think you're a bitch too. But you don't hear me complaining," she whispered. "You're a fucking slut too, you know."

Foxy must have turned five different shades of red. "I- I"

Suddenly a black figure passed by the girls. "Watch out," Jade said.

Foxy was still in the process of standing there like the dumb bitch she was and thinking of a smart remark.

Psst. She ran over and pushed Foxy out of the way. The needle that the guy threw pierced into Jade's arm. She groaned as she fell onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Foxy's friends screamed as they picked Foxy up. "Let's run," they screamed.

"Wait, wait," Foxy said, as she was pulled by her friends. She looked back at Sakura who was on the floor, with shocked eyes.

"We have to go," they said.

Sakura looked at there retreating backs and she was all alone.

Suddenly, she got up quickly and pressed her back against the straw wall.

"Where are you?" She screamed.

The black figure zoomed past her again.

Quickly, Sakura's arm came up and blocked the guys blow. She flipped backwards onto her back as the guy threw several needles at her.

Who was this guy? He was so extremely talented with this needle technique.

Sakura fell onto the floor as the guy tripped her. She rolled over and over on her back, as she dodged his needles. When she saw her chance, she got up and kicked the guy across the head. He was sent hurtling on the ground.

Sakura went over to him and picked him up. She punched him hard across the face and his head threw back.

Sakura smiled. This guy wasn't strong at all. All he was good at was his needles.

Sakura punched him once more, but the needle that was in her arm shot with pain.

"Shit," she gasped, as she dropped the guy. When she looked back down, the guy was gone.

Sakura sank down onto the floor and examined the wound. She gasped, as she realized that it was poisoned.

Several years back, one of her friends was pierced with this deadly needle and poison. From time, she learned what to do.

She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it around her arm, so the poison and her blood could not travel. Then using her index and middle finger she placed pressure on the sides. Using her other hand, she pulled the needle out. As soon as the needle was out; she used her finger to press the spot right below the wound. Twisting her fingers in a certain way, so the poison would travel the opposite decision, she waited and slowly, the poison oozed out.

Using the cloth from her shirt, she wiped away the poison and bandaged her arm.

Sakura looked towards the area where Foxy and her friends had left. Slowly, she got up. She could do this, even if she was alone.

--

"How many people are down?" Syaoran said to a guy wearing all black. The guy pulled down his mask. "I got 7 people with my needles." He handed the list of people to Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes ran down the list and stopped at a specific name.

"Y-you got Jade?"

The needle guy looked at him. "Oh yeah. I was trying to get this other girl, number 16, Foxy, but this girl interfered. Her teammates ran out on her, but she gave me a good kicking. She almost got me," he said, pointing to the swelling on his cheek.

Syaoran just nodded, "alright. Bring those people who you poisoned. They'll think that the poison will kill them, not just put them to sleep. So get them, before they do anything unwise like kill themselves. They might do so, since they think they'll die already."

"Okay," the needle guy said.

"Wait, Sam."

The guy stopped, "yeah."

"I'll get number 12, Jade by myself, okay?"

"Okay sir," he said, before he left.

Syaoran put on his mask and left too.

He couldn't believe it. Jade was out.

--

Sakura wandered helplessly around the maze as she ran into another dead end.

"Stupid, fucking maze," she hissed, as she turned back again. Suddenly she ran smack into someone.

"What the fuck," she cried, when she suddenly got up and noticed that it was one of those guys.

She put her hands up and hit the guy.

Surprisingly, the guy was fast and he dodged her every hit.

When she thought he wasn't looking, she faked a punch that turned it into a kick.

He blocked it too.

"How? What?" Sakura flipped on her back, dodging the guy's hits. Suddenly her back brushed against the wall.

She was cornered.

The guy's lips curved into a smile and Sakura faintly realized that it was familiar.

"Do I know you?" She whispered.

'Take off your mask. Take off your mask,' she thought as her hands grabbed a handful of soil.

The guy stopped and took off his mask.

Now!

Sakura pushed herself up and threw the fistful of soil straight into the guy's eyes.

"Sy-Syaoran?" She gasped, as she saw the guy's face, closely.

"Jade, what are you trying to do? Blind me!"

"You asshole, why'd you take off your mask! This isn't fair," Sakura said, as she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Are you okay?" She said.

Syaoran nodded, as he got rid of the remaining soil in his eyes. "What's not fair?"

"You were going easy on me," Jade said. "Admit it."

"What?"

"Admit it. After that night, you treated me differently. You went easier on me. Well, you know what. I can handle it."

"Jade, give me your arm," he said.

"What?"

He took it, before she could do anything.

"The needle pierced your arm." He said.

"Yeah, so…" She whispered.

"You're supposed to be asleep by now."

"Sleep? You mean the needle wasn't poisoned, it was just sleeping medicine… now wonder it looked whiter." She said, to herself.

Syaoran's face was stern. "How'd you get it out? How'd you know what to do?"

"I-I."

He had her. She couldn't tell him it was because her friend had the same needle wound. It would blow her cover."

"Sometimes I think you're keeping something from me."

"I'm a medical student!" She blurted. "I once helped an elephant who was shot by poachers."

Syaoran looked at her funny. "You don't strike me as a person who would care about animals, especially an elephant."

She laughed sheepishly. "What? I love animals. You should come see my room; it's full of stuff animals."

Oh my gosh, was she inviting him over to her room? She didn't mean it that way.

"Okay." Syaoran said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" She hissed.

"You, you are," he smiled.

Sakura felt her heart thud. This didn't look like the Syaoran she had in her mind the whole time. His whole face lit up and his shone with something Sakura couldn't decipher. Happiness? Warmth?

No, she didn't want this. She didn't want this Syaoran. This Syaoran made her go crazy.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran said.

"You're smiling." She whispered. "Why are you smiling like that?" Sakura moved back.

"I'm not smiling," he said.

"Yes, you are. You see the curve right there," Sakura moved her index finger up and traced the curve. A spark shock her finger and she felt something warm move up her arm.

She quickly removed her hand, okay bad move.

"Are you alright Jade?" Syaoran said. He took her hand into his. "Maybe you didn't remove all of the poison?"

"No, I did." She breathed, backing away.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

Quickly she turned around to see the same needle guy. "Li," he bowed. "I've collected all of the people I got my needle with. Jade? Why are you still walking?"

"She removed the poison by herself," Syaoran answered for him.

The needle guy looked at her. "I'm impressed."

"Yes, me too." Syaoran said. "Thank you for the report, you may go."

"Hai." And the guy left.

Jade spun around and glared at him. The puzzle pieces clicked in her head as she realized that bumping into Syaoran was _not_ a coincidence. "You're giving me special treatment. Why'd you tell him to collect everyone, except me?"

Syaoran looked at her uncomfortably. "You know what Jade, I don't know."

Sakura gathered her hair and brushed it back into a tight ponytail. "Damn right, you know." And she hit him.

She didn't know why. She didn't even plan it, but she did.

She didn't like special treatment, from anyone. No one. Not Evan and certainly not Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't expect it and her fist jammed right into his jaws.

He touched the blood on his lips and look questioningly at Jade.

The confusion that touched his eyes, turned into a shade of anger.

"You know why you and I don't match." She said.

"No, why's that?"

"Because we're too like. We're of the same kind, the same species."

He ducked as Sakura punched him. He blocked several of her punches and kicks, slowly backing towards a wall.

When his back brushed again the wall, he used his foot to push himself up with force. His body flew towards Sakura and he managed to land a blow on the side of Sakura's arm.

She flew back with the force, but used her hands to push herself back up. Her speed was so great and her stamina was incredible.

Syaoran's eyes burned. He was having so much fun. There was finally someone who could match up to his standards.

He twisted and turned as he blocked all of Sakura's blows. Everything was so easy. Suddenly instead of punching him, Sakura faked it and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Syaoran flew back and hit the wall. Sakura breathed hard, as she stepped up to him.

She grinned. "Cornered now, aren't we?"

Suddenly, Syaoran's foot came out and tripped her. In an instant she was backed against the wall. "Are you sure about that, now?"

His eyes were laughing. He was having fun! He was laughing at her!

"You asswipe!" Sakura yelled, stamping down onto his foot. She rolled over onto her back, grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pushed him down onto the floor.

Syaoran's head hit the floor with a thunk.

He groaned slightly before his eyes closed and his body limped.

Sakura panted crazily, as she tried to adjust her breathing. "You lost," she hissed, down at his body.

His silence answered her.

Suddenly she started getting panicky. "Syaoran?"

She looked down at his closed eyes.

"Syaoran?" She tilted her head down onto his chest to listen to his heart beat. It was normal… then…

"Ahh!" She screamed, when Syaoran came back to life. His arms came around her and pulled her down onto him. She fell down onto his body, HARD.

"Who's the winner now?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Let go of me, you asswipe! You fucking scared me!" She hissed, as she struggled in his arms.

He was strong, too strong.

Suddenly she felt tired and her body limped. She panted as she lay stiff in his arms.

If someone wandered in on them, it definitely wouldn't look right. They were both lying on the floor, with Sakura in Syaoran's arms.

(awwwww heheh)

Syaoran groaned and rolled over to his side, dropping Sakura onto the floor. He sat up with Sakura still lying on the floor.

"Who taught you how to fight?" He said.

Sakura looked up at him. "No one." She replied, flatly.

She closed her eyes and rested her pounding heart. She didn't know why it was beating so fast, so hard.

"Some one did. No one can develop moves like that overnight. You almost beat me."

Sakura's eyes snapped open wide. "Almost?" She got up onto her butt, facing him. "What do you mean almost? I 'did' beat you."

"Do you really think you did?"

"Yea. I know I did."

Syaoran chuckled. "Alright, whatever." He looked at his watch. "This test is almost over soon." He said, getting up. He held out a hand that Sakura took.

"We have to collect the bodies." Syaoran said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if. I know you don't actually kill them."

Sakura squirmed, as she felt his burning eyes. "What?!" She snapped at him. "You're looking at me like that again."

Syaoran shook his head. "Like what?"

"That, that!" She said to his expression.

Instead of his face turning back into a grim, serious expression, his lips turned into… a smile.

A full smile.

"You are so weird." He said, sticking out a hand to help her get up.

Sakura glared at him for his comment, but took his hand.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and the sound of violent screens.

"What's that?" Sakura gasped.

Her half smile dropped as she saw the expression on Syaoran's face.

"Something's wrong. I have to go." And when she blinked, he was gone.

The only thing he left behind for her was a pile of leaves, circling with the wind…

And a thumping heart.

* * *

**I was supposed to update this on thanksgiving day, but fanfiction . net had those difficulties. Then yesterday I went on a awesome trip- (yes! Freedom!) lol Hope you guys forgive me for the lateness.**

**And review!**

_**morninglori** _


	10. Insanity and Violence

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 10: Insanity and Violence**

A/N: I feel pretty beat.

**x-Samara-x, Fantasy Kat, al3z-8, AnimeObsessionFantasy, PupkinGril, Kurisutaru, Sk8tergurl12193, TOPPYOUSHIMONAI**

thank you so much. : )

Summary: They find out that the karate class isn't just a karate class, but a way for Syaoran to recruit people into his gang. During the test, Syaoran thinks Sakura was taken out (she got hit by a poisonous needle), so he goes to get her, only to find she has gotten the poison out and is still qualified. They fight because Sakura feels she is getting special treatment. The result is a bit of an SS moment. However, gun shots are fired and Syaoran leaves all of a sudden…

* * *

Last chapter… a long way back… 

Instead of his face turning back into a grim, serious expression, his lips turned into… a smile.

A full smile.

"You are so weird." He said, sticking out a hand to help her get up.

Sakura glared at him for his comment, but took his hand.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and the sound of violent screens.

"What's that?" Sakura gasped.

Her half smile dropped as she saw the expression on Syaoran's face.

"Something's wrong. I have to go." And when she blinked, he was gone.

The only thing he left behind for her was a pile of trailing leaves, circling with the wind…

And a thumping heart.

* * *

Bloody screams ran along the atmosphere and people were dying as quick as they were running. 

It was a big chaos as Syaoran's men tried to hold down the intruders.

As soon as Syaoran arrived at the scene, he saw them. Big men, dressed in black, gunning off every last of the people that came in their way and he saw that they had no technique. They were just crazy.

"Li!" He heard a call and he turned around to see the end of a black whip coming towards him. He ducked just the right moment.

For just a few seconds, he ran along side, dodging the weapon every now and then. It sucked that he had nothing to defend himself with.

But since the guy was going recklessly, he watched for the opportune moment before he hit the guy's weak spot.

Just as the guy charged at him, he smacked the guy straight across the head with his bare hands.

And in just seconds, the guy fell. It was pretty amazing. Syaoran looked at his hand in disbelief.

But he knew he had no time to spare. Using the guy's own whip, he tied him up and pulled him into a deserted area.

"Please," the guy sputtered. "Let me go."

Syaoran pulled the guy's black mask off, expecting to recognize the face, but he only came across a blue eyed stranger.

"Who are you here for?" Syaoran asked.

The guy shivered uncontrollably. "I- no one. No one." He stated.

Syaoran pulled the whip tighter against his throat. "Speak." He said. Eyes glaring, every inch of humanness erased.

"I said: NO ONE."

Syaoran glared. "Wrong answer." He tightened the grip securely onto the guy's neck until he sputtered from lack of air.

Syaoran watched as his face turned blue, before he got up.

However, just as he turned away, he heard the low words. "I wasn't given any o-orders. I came because you hurt her and your men deserved every bit of pain, for the pain you caused to her…"

Syaoran turned around and instantly loosened the tight grip. "Who's her?" He demanded.

Too late. The guy gave a low sigh before his head dropped and body limped.

Fuck.

* * *

The aftermath of the day was a horrible mess. Bodies laid everywhere and the stench was horrible enough to make you puke. 

"Li." A guy said as Syaoran walked past.

He never looked at him as he went up to Sakura and the rest of the group of amateurs that were still alive.

There were about 20 of them left.

"How are you guys?" He said with his low even voice.

They just shivered as they looked up at him. None of them knew that the invasion wasn't part of the test.

"That was a scary test." One girl said as she shivered.

Syaoran stood silent for a second, before he spoke. "That wasn't part of the test."

The class looked up at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"These people… they were from our gang's rival."

A girl burst out crying. She was a girl that'd just lost her boyfriend in the test.

"We're going to get our revenge though. Evan's gang will pay."

Sakura's head shot up. "What? It wasn't-" She stopped her sentence.

_It wasn't Evan's gang. _

She was about to say it. She was about to reveal everything.

Syaoran looked down at her. "What'd you say?" His eyes had suddenly softened when they fell upon her.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." She said.

He just looked at her for a bit, before he turned away. "All of you pass. Tomorrow night, we're raiding Evan's place. Be prepared." He said, before walking away.

* * *

Sakura had just showered. The rest of the gang was now at the Li house. She'd passed. They'd passed. And now she was in Li's gang, supposedly supposed to attack her real gang in 24 hours. 

What the hell happened there?

Sakura slumped down onto the chair and stared at herself from the mirror.

It was dark in her new room where the only light illuminated from the moon outside, peeking in from the balcony glass.

She looked just like her regular self. She had auburn hair and the same emerald/green eyes. But they were staring back at her and for the time, they were staring back confused.

She dropped her head, allowing her bangs to fall into her eyes and unnoticeably, a tear slipped from her eyes and fell onto the dresser.

She was so confused. Who was she now?

Where did she belong?

She knew she was part of Evan's group but somehow, she felt she belonged here as well…

Somehow, she began wondering how it'd feel being an actual member of the Li gang- being accepted. Minus Foxy and her friends, she for once, felt like she… belonged.

But then Tomoyo's face flooded into her mind. Wouldn't being with Li, meant betraying Tomoyo.

She picked her head up with a start. She couldn't do that. She could betray Evan, but she couldn't betray her best friend. It was too selfish of her.

In some way, she just had to warn them. She reached into her pocket, but realized she'd lost her cell phone some time during the test.

She turned to look towards the dresser next to her bed, empty. Then her gaze fell over her entire room. There was no phone whatsoever.

She contemplated what she would do, before she got up. She opened her bedroom door a crack, before she slipped out.

It was quiet in the house and only shadows followed her. She crept down the steps, almost ghost like and drifted towards the living room and there she saw that phone, she'd seen when she entered the Li mansion.

Perfect. She thought.

Carefully, her fingers dialed the numbers and she waited as she heard the little rings.

A soft voice picked up the phone and her voice flooded her ears.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled.

"Sa-Jade?" She seemed in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. Look Tomoyo, I can't talk long. I've been accepted into the gang, but I need to warn you. Tomorrow night they're planning something. They're-"

"What are you doing down here?"

"Jade?" Sakura heard Tomoyo's excited but hesitant voice.

Slowly she whirled around and she came into contact with piercing amber eyes.

"Syaoran…" She breathed. Quickly she moved her hands and hung the phone up with a click.

"Are you sitting here talking to yourself?" He asked, slightly amused.

Great. He hadn't seen.

"Uhh… yeah. I do that at times."

He seemed to have thought that was funny. He bent down and took the seat besides her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Sakura hesitated. "Syaoran… I don't think it's a good idea." She admitted.

There she'd said it.

Syaroan turned to her. "Why'd you think that?"

"Because… I just don't think so."

"Are you scared?"

What? Of course not! But… she closed her eyes. If that'd convince Syaoran to call this whole thing off.

"Yeah, it's because I'm scared." Then suddenly she thought of Tomoyo and what would happen if she couldn't convince him. "Fuck… I don't want this to go on." She slipped her voice cracking. And she didn't expect it, but tears trailed from her cheeks.

"Don't be…" The touch of his hands against his face caused a shock in her. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

They weren't cold at all like she expected and they looked back at her with life. They looked back at her admiringly.

She pulled away.

Her hair whipped around her and she turned her back to him.

"I'm fine." She murmured. "Thank you, but I'll manage."

She only heard the slight chuckle, as Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and stood somewhat amused as he'd just witness Sakura in a moment of vulnerability.

Then in a moment, the walls were back up.

Sakura stiffened as she felt Syaoran's hot breath against her face.

"You're so fucking stubborn." He said. "You know that?"

He whirled her around though, so she looked into his eyes. "But you don't have to always pretend. Remember what I said? "…_we are much more alike than we think..."_

"Well…" He moved back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

His eyes glittered in the shadows.

After he left, Sakura let her bangs fall down over her eyes and she knew that she'd just fallen deeper into the pit.

**A/N**: oh blimy. I'm truly sorry. If there's any mistake I apologize. It's been so hard for me to write what I want to write.

I hope you still might (P '-')P **review**, if you still remember this story. I would really appreciate it.

one and only,

**morninglori**


	11. Confusion

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 11: Confusion **

**AnimeObsessionFantasy, kurisutaru, Pinaygrrl, FlowerLover, cherrywolf, Nina Mae, SS&ET**

**You rock.**

* * *

Last chapter: Sakura and others passed the test. Syaoran's gang is going to do a surprise attack at Evan's gang(which is really Sakura's gang) at night. How can Sakura remain loyal to Tomoyo and her gang without betraying Mei Lin and Syaoran's gang? continued...

* * *

She slipped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The cool air against her skin, tickled her and sent shivers throughout her. 

Before long, she was running. In her black gown, her hair flew behind her ghostlike and the only thing reminding her she wasn't dreaming was the constant tip-tap her foot made against the hard ground.

Even so, she felt as if she was dreaming. Like, in her dreams, she was running. She always knew not from what or who she was running from. There was always a face behind her, a person in the shadows about to catch her. For the time, the face was always a blur.

"Jade." She whirled around hearing the whisper. A soft blade of grass nuzzled her foot and she turned to look into blue eyes.

"Is anyone following you?"

It was currently 2 at night. Before leaving, she was sure everyone had slept. "No…" She murmured. She peered at him curiously, as he stepped out of the shadows.

He had black hair and sapphire eyes; both glowing in the moon. "Alright… I'm here for Evan." Before repeating, he showed her the proof that he really was from Evan's gang and not some other gang.

Jade nodded. Instead of expecting the boy to give her the message, he produced a phone from one of his pockets. He dialed a series of number, before giving it to her. Call him. He will be on the other line." Then he looked around him, before he fled.

She knew it then. He was scared. Not of her, but of Syaoran.

He was afraid to be on Li. Territory. Hell, any sensible person on Evan's gang or another gang should be… yet here she was.

To think if anyone found out… the consequences would be… deadly.

She clutched the tiny phone in her hands and peered down at it. It was a simple phone and the thing she needed to communicate with Evan and explain all that was happening. It was the phone… she was going to betray Syaoran.

She clutched it, hesitating a second too long.

Back a month ago, she knew she wouldn't hesitate a second to warn her gang members if they were in danger… now, she didn't know what had come over her. Maybe, she had gotten weaker.

She clutched her heart then and the image of someone came up. In a moment of frustration, she clutched her hair and bent down on her knees.

This was exactly what her mother fell for. She'd known ever since she was a little girl. Men weren't to be trusted. No one was to be trusted. You give your heart away and you're meant to be broken forever.

Then why did these pass weeks felt the fullest she'd ever been in her whole life?

A rustle in the bushes, jerked her and she snapped. She whirled around so quickly and in an instant, she had the intruder shoved hard against a tree stump.

"Who are you…"

The wind blew the branches from the tree away and the cloud that covered the ever-so bright moon shifted.

She stared into familiar brown eyes and only a second later, she recognized him. And his face hit her HARD.

"Dan…" She gasped. (For the past weeks after Sakura came out of the hospital, they've continued to date) She let him go, fingers trembling. "What are you doing here?" Her words came out like a sharp bark. Had he heard everything? Did he know she worked for Evan…?

"You liar." He growled. "You're a traitor Jade."

He _had_ seen.

She clutched a fistful of grass to ease her nerves and shook her head, hair falling into her eyes. How could she get out of this one?

"You lied to me. Were you just acting this whole time so I wouldn't suspect?"

Sakura had heard enough. She shoved him back. "Don't you dare accuse me. I lied, you lied. We all lie. That's the truth. Accept it."

"Ho-how did I lie?" He wanted to say, but she spoke before he could finish.

"Me and you? You don't like me. Do you think I don't know about… you and Foxy. It's so evident." (The time he went out from the side door at the movies was because of this)

"No…" he shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. Yes, I see her, but I don't feel for her for what I feel for you…"

"Bullshit. Now you know. The jig's over. It's over between us too."

She didn't know what he was feeling. Twenty different emotions flooded his face and in frustration, he clutched her shirt and in an instant brought her against him so he hid his face in her neck.

"What are you doing…" She bit out, but her words had become tired, slow… "You aren't going to tell, are you?"

She knew it was a lost cause. She should run before he went and told everyone.

She quivered, picturing Li's angry, hateful… betrayed eyes in her head. And seeing the image, she couldn't help to feel wetness trailing down her cheeks.

"No…" She'd barely heard his answer when it came.

"What?" She murmured, between dazed and focused.

He pulled away and held the sides of her arms, so she looked up at him in question. "No, I won't tell. If…"

"If you stay with me."

She felt her world spinning and everything around her was falling.

"You like Li, don't you?"

She eyed him, objection gleaming in her emeralds.

"Don't lie again. I see you guys together. If you promise to forget him and stay with me, I won't tell. I promise, agree?"

The wind blew her hair into her eyes and her nightgown rippled along her, teasing her skin, reminding her where she was.

_You like Li, don't you?_

Did she? Did she really feel something for him?

She'd started off hating him for everything, but then she saw the other side of him. The side that… she related to. The side that she saw herself in.

The human. The boy who had feelings.

But liking him? She couldn't possibly like him… or love him. He was her enemy… and people just _do not _fall in love with their enemies… right?

**Right?**

Before she had a chance to fix her mixed feelings, she looked up at Dan's eyes and for a second let him take her away.

"If you promise to stop seeing Foxy." The minutes the words left her mouth, she knew something had changed. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Alright." He agreed and without any warning he tipped down and pressed his lips against hers, smooth, soft and promising.

_If you promise to forget him and stay with me, I won't tell._

"I'm all you ever need. No more Li…"

_No more Li. No more Li… No more Li…_

Her head repeated that. But while they kissed, the image that came to be was…

Li.

The only one person she couldn't have.

* * *

_A lake, a luscious hill, a butterfly… soaring high above, out of her reach. Her fingers reach up high, joy filling her as giggles escaped._

_But the butterfly fluttered up, twirling around her fingers before leaving, forever gone into the deep blues._

"_Sakura… what are you thinking?" She giggled hearing the pleasant voice._

_Suddenly another faced appeared over her… daddy. He looked down at her with proud eyes. _

_Suddenly her eyes caught onto something dangling around his neck… a tiny glimmer… a necklace._

_It was the half of her mother's necklace, the other part of the heart. The symbol that represented their… love. Even at the age, she understood. She saw it, she witnessed it and she felt it in their eyes._

"Jade." Sakura snapped up. That man… her father… His face.

She'd almost seen his face. Every time she dreamed of her father, his face was becoming clearer and clearer… if only… if only she'd dreamt a second longer.

"Jade, what are you doing? Camping out on the living room?" It was Justin. The one that awoke her from her sleep was Justin and he peered down at her amused.

She looked around and that was when she realized that she'd fallen asleep. After she came back into the Li mansion, she and Dan had gone their separate ways. Feeling frustrated and confused, she rested on the couch for a bit… only to fall asleep.

Feeling his eyes on her, she quickly grabbed a pillow. In the mornings light, her night gown felt revealing and she felt disgusted showing her body off.

"Aww… you don't have anything to be shy about. I was watching you sleep and you have… it all."

She glared at him, anger boiling in her veins. Before she replied, the sharp bark answered for her.

"Justin."

The boy whirled around in dread. His eyes filled with hesitation as did Sakura's. "Li. Hey… I was just joking. I'm going to go get breakfast." He said. He took a little look at Sakura's form before he left.

"Jade…" His voice seemed to soften, but not by much. "What happened? Why are you sleeping here?"

"Err… I got tired and my bed didn't… fit me." Did her lie seem plausible?

He nodded, as he took her in. The nightgown clung to her brandishing her curves. It wasn't revealing or seducing in any form. The sleeves were long and the dress went down past her knees, but the sight of Jade in a dress even as covered as hers, made her look attractive.

"Jade…"

She turned away.

Last night's words rang in her head.

"I-I have to go." She quickly got up, dropping the pillow so her body was revealed. She didn't think anything of it as she headed to the stairs.

Just that second, someone came down and she looked up to see Dan eyeing her and Syaoran.

She dropped her head, hair falling into face and shook her head.

Suddenly, just as she was about to leave, her body was whirled around with strong arms.

Without warning, lips pressed against hers, hard at first, but caressing still.

They broke apart without any breath and Sakura looked up half mad, half shocked at Dan. But his eyes weren't focused on hers.

They were focused on Syaoran's pretty eyes, as if to match his gaze in competition. It was obvious. He was stating she was his… and only his.

Sakura snuck a glance at Syaoran and for a minute his eyes stared dead into hers. Soft sadness and hurt flooded his eyes, but a second later, emotionless, bitter eyes filled the spot.

Sakura blinked, not knowing if she'd imagined that. But before she had a chance to think about it, Dan released her.

"Go Jade," he whispered in her ear.

He tucked a strand of her hair back protectively, before he sent her off.

_No more Li…_

And turning her head away from Syaoran, without objecting she went up.

No more Li meant no more Li…

* * *

**Heyy you guys -. I apologize for being such a slow updater.**

**Now about the story, grrr.. don't you all think Dan's annoying. But at least Sakura knows she's feeling something for Syaoran. :D that's good.**

**Stick around if you want more and like always, reviews are really, greatly appreciated. They're beautiful inspiration. No flames please, k? thank you. -**

**One and only,**

**morninglori**

**p.s: id love suggestions for what should go on before the night falls. Maybe an SS moment.. ideas please if you want anything to happen. :D thanks **


	12. Discoveries and Decisions

**Beyond then Unknown**

**Chapter 12: **

**Discoveries and Decisions**

**Well hey guys. Yep. This girl, she's back again after two, maybe three months of no update. Well, honestly, she is very sorry. She's working now which is taking up lots and lots of her time, but she hasn't forgotten her story and definitely her reviewers.**

_**FlowerLover, Pinaygrrl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, shadow Glider, SS&ET, kurisutaru, moonnightdemon, Sailor Kawaii Chibi Watagashi, Fantasy Kat, sweet cherryblossom88, spike-563259.**_

**Okayy, you guys are seriously the coolest. Thank you. : D**

**I hope ull enjoy this chapter and review once again.**

* * *

_**Eckk.. last chapter**_

They broke apart without any breath and Sakura looked up half mad, half shocked at Dan. But his eyes weren't focused on hers.

They were focused on Syaoran's pretty eyes, as if to match his gaze in competition. It was obvious. He was stating she was his… and only his.

Sakura snuck a glance at Syaoran and for a minute his eyes stared dead into hers. Soft sadness and hurt flooded his eyes, but a second later, emotionless, bitter eyes filled the spot.

Sakura blinked, not knowing if she'd imagined that. But before she had a chance to think about it, Dan released her.

"Go Jade," he whispered in her ear.

He tucked a strand of her hair back protectively, before he sent her off.

_No more Li…_

And turning her head away from Syaoran, without objecting she went up.

No more Li meant no more Li…

* * *

Hiding.

That's probably all she did, while growing up. She would hide behind curtains when she heard Evan's footsteps pass her room.

She would hide when the teacher called for her.

She even hid behind the tall tree in the playground while she watched the other kids play. She had always been shy and curious about the sound that floated from their lips. Laughter was what she knew they called it, but never once did she feel it from within.

And even now, she hid.

She hid her feelings, thoughts and the emotions from within because she knew… emotions were what made her weak.

Sakura clutched the cell phone, feeling its smooth surface with her thumb. The number dialed in by the carrier remained untouched.

Evan, she knew, was waiting, but… her fingers quivered as she brushed her index finger pass the call button.

Unlike the call to Tomoyo, this time she would be talking to Evan. And she knew what he was going to tell her.

It was the point of this whole mission and she knew that now with the coming attack at Evan's place, she was supposed to do it.

Do the thing, she'd been dreading all along.

_Kill…_

Sakura got up instantly from the bed and opened the door, almost pulling it out of its hinges.

Her knuckles had turned white, with the cell clutched tightly in her hand.

_Kill…_

Her eyes opened, as she saw the messy brown hair she'd least expected, turn the corner of the hall.

"Li." She said.

_Kill Li._

He looked surprised as he took her in. "What are yo-"

"Sorry." She said, cutting him off. Her hair fell into her eyes and she didn't bother to brush it off. "I have to do it." She whispered.

"W-What?"

Her arm came strong to him with force.

He watched as her arm ram against his chest and knocked him hard into the wall.

There was a loud crack and the wall behind Syaoran's back split.

He looked at her surprised and at the arm that pushed against his chest.

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"Why! You could have stopped my arm."

He only looked at her.

In disgust, Sakura took her arm away from him. "You were wrong. We are nothing alike. If you knew what I'm about to do, you'd be surprised."

And with that Sakura walked away.

Emotions made her weak. And now, all she had to do was get rid of the cause of these emotions and she'd be okay.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mei Lin asked as Syaoran came into the room. 

His face was blank as usual, but Mei Lin knew him long enough to see something was wrong in his eyes.

He discarded her question. "Did you get it done?"

Mei Lin knew what he was talking about. "Yes. I did. Long Harbor."

"No witnesses? Everything was clean?" i didn't make it full sentences on purpose because while we talk, we don't always have perfect sentence structure

"Yeah." Mei Lin nodded. "It was done on the crack of dawn. No one was around."

Syaoran nodded. "Good. Are you going already?" He asked, when several people entered the living room they were in.

"Yeah. The earlier the better."

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Mei Lin led her down the hill of the Li mansion. 

"You'll see." She stopped as they got to a red convertible with several of the higher Li members.

They'd become friends over the past few weeks. When they saw Sakura and Mei Lin, they greeted them with the _'greatest kindest.'_

"Finally you're here. Get in bitches." They grinned, showing that they were absolutely joking. It was their way of showing affection.

Mei Lin hopped into the driver's seat for her ever famous driving skills and Sakura hopped into the passengers.

She slipped on some expensive sunglasses they'd bought, when they went shopping together last week and tied her hair up in a high pony tail style with loose strands escaping.

The sun glare would be strong and the wind was definitely going to be kicking, because…

Mei Lin placed the stick onto drive and pressed her foot against the pedal.

The car jerked forward instantly, zooming past the Li mansion gates and down the hill at a speed of 120 and catching.

* * *

"Where are we?" She mused, as the car slowed down to a stop. 

They pulled up to a private road minutes ago and now the car stopped at a grassy hill.

"This…" Mei Lin said getting out of the car. She spread her arms around herself. "… is our private haven. Only a true Li and not just any Li… a high status Li… knows this place…"

The girls brought Sakura around a rock and when Sakura opened her closed eyes; her breath was lost inside of her.

There rested a shimmering lake with such clear, cool water it was actually blue. The sun's rays against the lake, made the water glisten even more.

Staring past the blueness, Sakura could see clown fishes and little angelfishes swimming.

A loud splash awakened her from her stupor.

"Come on. Less ogling and more swimming." Kay screamed, as she stripped off her clothes until her bra and panties were left and dived into the blueness.

The movement made tiny ripples in the water.

"We were as amazed as you when we first saw the place. It's a real beauty, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, slipping off her white T and Capri's shorts. "Thanks for taking me here." She said softly, remembering what Mei Lin said.

'_Only a true Li and not just any Li… a high status Li… knows this place…'_

'A true Li…' She looked at Mei Lin and the others a bit sadly, but she forced the sadness away as she stepped into the water.

The water was absolutely cool and she grinned from satisfaction.

This was just what she needed.

She shrieked as someone else dived in, making the water splash into her face.

"The guys are here!" Mei Lin grinned.

Sakura had just noticed the second car that pulled up.

"Hi baby," Kay grinned as she hugged James.

"Hey Jade. How do you like the place?" He said when he and Kay broke apart from lip lock.

"It's great." She nodded. "This place is really something."

"Now I'm going to steal my boy, okay Jade?" Kay said, after they finished talking.

"Sure," Jade laughed, as she dove backwards into the water. A smile played on her lips as she floated along the water with her eyes closed.

Everyone was having a great time.

Mei Lin was with Anthony.

Kay was with James.

Mina was with Alex.

Kuri was with Yuki.

Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice… Syaoran.

Syaoran had taken his shirt off, wearing only his shorts like the other guys.

His bare chest against the sun, glistened, showing his perfectly chiseled abs.

He was perfect with tan skin and a perfect build.

Sakura blushed hotly as she caught herself watching.

She quickly dove under to soak herself with the coolness and stayed under until her oxygen ran low.

At the last second, she burst through the surface. But her lack of oxygen wasn't enough to keep her sane and away from thinking what she'd just witnessed.

"Jade…" Sakura turned to Mei Lin's voice. "See something you like?"

When Sakura registered her words, her face turned a light pink.

Mei Lin giggled. "Don't wait too long Jade." She advised. "Oh and have fun." She said, before she wiggled her fingers and swam away.

Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled. _'Don't wait too long…'

* * *

_

**Well yeah, that's chapter 12. Did you like it? I hope so because there's definitely more coming. I've just gotten started! D There's going to be an SS moment very soon, so keep checking back and review! I promise, the next update will NOT be late.**

**But that's only if u review. I'd really appreciate no flames. They'll bring me down.**

**Thanks. And until next time.**

**morninglori**

**You. Are. My. Inspiration. **


	13. To tell the truth

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 13:**

**To tell the truth **

Thank you for all of your lovelies. It means alot. :D

FlowerLover, Pinaygrrl, kurisutaru, sakura12, sxs 4ever and ever (Ohh don't even remind lol. _'that girl comes with the whole package'_ I wrote that a long time ago and I cringe every time I read stuff like that. Ignore it please. Ill revise stuff like that when I get the time. Thanks :D and explanations will come soon. Thanks for the reminder.), Fantasy Kat (hmm... good suggestion. _Tomoyo switching sides._ Thanks I might do that.), AnimeObsessionFantasy, kawaiiseeker987, Jen, Serenity, ffgirl-07, Jenn, spike-563259, blah, Betrayed Innocence.

* * *

Last chapter:

Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice… Syaoran.

Syaoran had taken his shirt off, wearing only his shorts like the other guys.

His bare chest against the sun, glistened, showing his perfectly chiseled abs.

He was perfect with tan skin and a perfect build.

Sakura blushed hotly as she caught herself watching.

She quickly dove under to soak herself with the coolness and stayed under until her oxygen ran low.

At the last second, she burst through the surface. But her lack of oxygen wasn't enough to keep her sane and away from thinking what she'd just witnessed.

"Jade…" Sakura turned to Mei Lin's voice. "See something you like?"

When Sakura registered her words, her face turned a light pink.

Mei Lin giggled. "Don't wait too long Jade." She advised. "Oh and have fun." She said, before she wiggled her fingers and swam away.

Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled. _'Don't wait too long…'

* * *

_

The sun was setting, casting lovely colors of orange and pink across the delicate sky.

Sakura wrapped an arm around knees and closed her eyes… the wind brushed gently across her face.

So much certainly had happened, in the time that she was here. For one thing, she'd witnessed something she never thought she'd see again, when she lost her parents…

Love.

It was a burning sensation when she witnessed it… even when she wasn't the one experiencing it.

But then again… there was something or someone that gave her doubt of the cold exterior around her heart.

"Thinking, are you?"

Sakura opened her eyes… not expecting his presence. "How did you find me?" she spoke briskly.

"As it is… this is my favorite spot too." He spoke. His eyes met hers. "Just a coincidence, isn't it?" A funny tone lingered in his words. She knew he meant differently. He was pointing out their similarities once more.. it was so unavoidable.

"Yeah. A coincidence." She said. She turned away from him and looking out at the sea. A sea gull circled ahead, passing the burning sun. For a minute, she wished to be it… flying, crying out shamelessly… feeling the wind, the speed, looping, roaming free…

Sakura let out a little yelp, when Syaoran's hand fell against her arm. Syaoran looked at her alarmed. "Why?" He growled.

Sakura shook her head, showing she didn't understand.

"My touch burns you… every time I look at you… you look away. What really is wrong?.." He shook his head, looking away.

"… This morning… what was that? What were you apologizing for… Jade.." He gave a confused groan. "I don't understand you. Mei Lin loves you, Yuri loves you, Kay loves you, everyone loves you, even I do now… I see what's so likeable about you. The way you have a glow when no one is watching… the way… your smile is so rare, that when I earn it… it just makes me so satisfied. Yet… I don't understand you. You're distant, gloomy… You scare me." He spoke. He didn't look at her. When he finished, he lay back against the sand and looked up at the sky. "That's what I feel. Never once, do I understand your feelings… why?"

Sakura didn't know how to react. She swallowed his words, every bit of it… taking in each of his emotions and the end result… she was burning. She was looping, flying, soaring in the sky… she… she.. couldn't believe it.

"Syaoran…" She swallowed her words. I love you. I love you. I do. Was she going to say that? Was she about to?

He looked at her, with a confused expression, like he didn't know what to expect… like what he expected wasn't going to happen… yet he was hopeful.

Sakura lay down onto the grass, besides him. She turned her head, so they looked at each other, face to face. "Earlier on… I was angry, thinking about something in my past. You see, my parents died when I was young and I was raised… I guess in what you can call an orphanage. I grew up… cold and lonely. I… didn't understand love. Then… I was saved. There was a girl, you see. She became my friend, consoling me, helping me, guiding me and now… I've got to do the same thing for her. I've got to pay her back for all her kindness… so whatever happens… no matter how deep I feel for some other things… she will always be first… she will always be first to me… I know you don't understand… but that's how I feel. And… I like everyone too." She said, with a smile.

Syaoran didn't know whether 'everyone' meant him, but her smile stirred something in him. Syaoran moved over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes, the moment he did and a tear fell from her eye, unnoticed by him.

"You're right," Sakura whispered. "We are very much alike. But… you're a better person than me… so much better. And I've got to say… I'm sorry. You don't deserve it." Sakura pushed a strand of his hair back and sat up.

Syaoran was puzzled again.

"I've got to go… I've got to.. call Dan."

An expression unreadable flood Syaoran's face. "I'm glad we got a chance to talk." She said. "But we're too alike, so…"

Sakura turned her back to him. She felt as if something hard was jammed down into her stomach. This was all for the better. She raised her head. **"Don't talk to me ever again."**

Sakura turned back once to see his confused, shocked, hard expression.

And she turned away and continued walking.

_He didn't see, as Sakura's head dropped and soft tears fell onto the ground._

This was all for the better.

* * *

"Evan. It's me, Jade."

"Jade… your call is very late."

"I know. I got sidetracked. Tell me what the plan is. I believe you expect me to finish the mission tonight."

She could feel Evan's smile across the phone. "I am pleased your loyalties are where they're supposed to be…… About tonight, there is a special gathering the Li's have every 50 years to celebrate the agency. At this gathering, you will kill Syaoran. A boat will be waiting for you a distant down from the place. It is stationed near the Li property, but not in it, because of the high security. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Good."

Tonight… she would kill him.

* * *

**Note: the attack at Evan's place is supposed to take place later on tonight, after the gathering.**

**Hey, so that was chapter 13. What do you think? I know it's a bit short, but there was a little S & S moment. And Syaoran has finally admitted that he has feelings for our lovely Sakura! I was waiting for that one… :DD Wells, review if you liked it. I'll happily post more, if you do. No flames. Thanks.**

**And until next time,**

**morninglori**


	14. A lonely night

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 14: A lonely night **

**Thank you all very much.**

**FlowerLover, Fantasy Kat, mysterygal02, kurisutaru, ffgirl-07, spike-563259, MunChixD, AnimeObsessionFantasy, CherryFreakyFunk, may, sweet cherryblossoms88

* * *

last chapter...**

"Evan. It's me, Jade."

"Jade… your call is very late."

"I know. I got sidetracked. Tell me what the plan is. I believe you expect me to finish the mission tonight."

She could feel Evan's smile across the phone. "I am pleased your loyalties are where they're supposed to be…… About tonight, there is a special gathering the Li's have every 50 years to celebrate the agency. At this gathering, you will kill Syaoran. A boat will be waiting for you a distant down from the place. It is stationed near the Li property, but not in it, because of the high security. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Good."

Tonight… she would kill him.

* * *

"Where's everyone?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura listlessly opened her eyes from her position on the grass and watched as Syaoran made his way towards Connor.

He didn't notice her sleeping against the grass. The day had gotten dark and shadows had occupied.

"Not sure." Connor said, getting out of the water. "Mei Lin's probably off with Anthony. Kay and James are at it no doubt. And I don't know where the rest went. How about you? Where'd you go?"

"I was at Akina's." Syaoran informed him.

Sakura didn't fail to notice the grin that played on Connor's face. "Hey, how is she? I haven't seen her in ages."

"We'll see her later. She's coming to the gathering."

"Cool." Connor nodded. "Is she still as gorgeous as before?"

"Yeah. She is." Syaoran breathed. "Come on. Let's go find everyone."

Sakura got up as everyone left. Her clothes had dried by the sun's hot rays and now she slipped them easily over her form.

Not knowing where she was headed, she started walking across the hill in bare feet, feeling the wind through her hair and the cool grass beneath her feet.

She felt like a ghost as she drifted.

She was alone again.

* * *

Mei Lin stirred as a soft music flooded her ears.

"Hello?" Anthony groggily answered. He rubbed the sleep off his face and pressed the cool surface of the cell against his ear. "Yeah. Okay…"

"What's up?" Mei Lin asked, after Anthony hung up.

"Syaoran called. It's time to go to the gathering."

"Okay." Mei Lin said. She looked around for her shirt and slipped it on when she found it.

She twisted her hair into a bun, before she started to get up.

"Wait…" Anthony said.

"Hmm…" Mei Lin murmured, as she turned around.

She only noticed the mischievous grin a second too late, as he tackled her to the grass.

Then he dropped light kisses against her cheek, until he placed one on her lips.

"Okay…" He murmured… "that's what I wanted to do."

Mei Lin almost melted, as his big beautiful eyes stared down at her. The darkness only made him look even more intense and mysterious.

She smiled, brushing her hand gently against his face. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said. His breath tickling her delicate face.

"Now…" he got up, pulling her tiny form with him. "Let's go.." He whispered into her ear. "Before that cousin of yours.. kills me for keeping you."

Mei Lin giggled, as she followed him up.

* * *

"Hey Jade."

Sakura pushed back the bushes and stepped to where everyone was waiting by the car.

"Hey Mina. Did everyone arrive?"

Mina shook her head. "Kay and James aren't here yet, but we're going to switch the seating arrangements and let them take the second car. We're just waiting for Connor now."

Just when she said that, Connor appeared with Syaoran.

"YO. What took you guys?" Mina said disapprovingly.

"Well, we were looking for someone." Syaoran said, his words directed at Sakura. "We couldn't reach her by phone, so then we realized our best bet would be to check if she was here and…" he looked at Sakura. "…here she is."

His eyes pierced into hers with so much intensity, it was as if those ambers were asking her to look up… to please look.

But…

Sakura cleared her throat and turned away. "Uhh… we better get going." She said softly, getting into the car.

Like she was hoping, Syaoran got into the other car. But he looked back one last time and with a disappointed look, turned away.

When Sakura got into the back seat of the car with the doors closed, she sighed, sinking back against the seat with her eyes closed.

"You can do this." She whispered to herself. 'At the gathering… this mission will be accomplished. I must kill him there.' she keeps onthinking this.. >. 

* * *

_note: The beach is private property and heavily guarded, only allowing Li members to enter, so no attack can be made by other gang members._

The sky was clear and Sakura marveled at how beautiful everything was.

Lots of people had come and passing by some of them, Sakura could feel her hair stand up on ends.

She'd heard of some of these members from Evan and her gang members.

These people were her enemy, yet when Sakura passed them with Mei Lin and the others, they greeted her with respect and kindness. Sakura couldn't help to feel pity towards their diminutive knowledge, but also guilt.

"Here," Mei Lin said, handing Sakura a drink.

"Thanks." She said, as they made there way through all the people.

"Hey, you slow pokes," a voice said, making them all look up alerted.

Kay, James, Kuri, Yuki and Syaoran stood in front of them, nursing some drinks.

"What? How'd you get here so fast? We left earlier than you guys." Mei Lin said curious, being that she was the driver for the first car.

"We took a shortcut," Kay said, pointing her drink at Syaoran who drove. "Hey, what's the matter?" She said.

He looked spacey and distant from where they were.

"Syaoran?"

When Mei Lin ran a hand in front of his face, he looked up surprised. "Uh. What?"

"You spaced up." Connor said.

"Yeah, I was thinking. Uh… excuse me." He said, but before he had a chance to leave, someone came over to them.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me." She said.

She had a cute face with brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Uh, this is Akina." Syaoran said to the people who didn't know her.

"Heyyy… I haven't seen you in a long time." Connor said, with a bright smile. He inched himself towards her, but stopped quickly seeing Syaoran's glare.

Sakura noticed as Akina wrapped an arm around Syaoran's neck freely and played with his hair.

"Hey, want a beer," she said, showing him the cool beer she was holding.

Syaoran took it, thanking her, and then he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

"Hey Mei Lin…" Sakura asked, the better part of her curiosity getting to her. "Who is she? She seems too… fragile to be a Li member." Sakura admitted.

"Well… she's not an actual Li member, but she's been friends with the family for so long, we can trust her." Mei Lin said.

"Sick isn't it?" She commented, as Akina took Syaoran's beer and shared with him.

Sakura looked up surprised at Mei Lin's words. "He doesn't love her." She added. "He only does this with her when he wants to take his mind off things. Just thought you'd like to know." Mei Lin said.

"Hey… where were you?" Mei Lin grinned as Anthony came towards them. She wrapped an arm around him and they stepped away to dance.

Sakura was left standing by the side, with thoughts burning in her. She turned her eyes away from Syaoran, Akina and all the couples and left to find Dan.

* * *

I don't like Akina already… well, we've certainly come a long way. Thanks for all your comments and reviews. They've helped me so much and time after time, you guys never fail to surprise me! I love all your support.

**And thought you'd like to noe.. an SS moment is coming.. .**

Until next time,

**morninglori**


	15. The end of the mission

**Beyond the Unknown**

**Chapter 15: The end of the mission**

WHOO! This chapter is finally done. I'm really sorry it took so long. I just had to make it exactly perfect. I really hope you review and show me all your lovely appreciation. They will all be unbelievably treasured.

Thank you so so much.

I'm running out of time, so I'm going to rush through this.

**Fantasy Kat**: HEY. Ahh… I Love the long review. A joy to read! Dun Dun Dun Will she kill Syaoran or be caught in her betrayal? Find out in… this chapter! _wells one of them_

**VcChick**: Im not sure why chapter 11 wouldn't open. Last time I checked, it worked. Try again. If it still doesn't work, feel free to tell me. I'll email it to you. Ps: sorry for late updates.

**cheerysakura88**: I hate Akina too. I might think about getting rid of her. She's going to get in the way of the lovely thing that should be going on between Syaoran and Sakura.

**xKawaiixIndox**: yay! Thanks. it's finally here.

**kurisutaru**: hey. Thanks! I will get rid of Akina at every possible chance.

**ffgirl-07**: hey. I so hate her too.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: true true. It's most likely. Actually incredibly likely, but by then she'll probably already be gone and back home where she's safe. They'll hate her, but they can't do anything, since she's gone.

**CherryFreakyFunky**: the action is coming up, meaning fighting. But this chapter has action.. in the other meaning. smile SS moment!

**FlowerLover**: I finalllyyyy updated. Let's all kill akina. Hahah so much ppl hate her.

**Kawaiiseeker987**: YAY! updates here!

**may**: sorry I didn't update soon enough. The SS moment is here!

**a fanfic lover**: sorry this chapter didn't come too soon. Very very sorries.

**Khellendros**: HeY. Thanks for the fav. Story bit. Sorry it takes me extremely long. It's here now, though.

**Warning**: It's not extreme. But I just feel obligated to post this. There's an SS moment and minor kissing (plus groping). That's all. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last chapter_

"Hey Mei Lin…" Sakura asked, the better part of her curiosity getting to her. "Who is she? She seems too… fragile to be a Li member." Sakura admitted.

"Well… she's not an actual Li member, but she's been friends with the family for so long, we can trust her." Mei Lin said.

"Sick isn't it?" She commented, as Akina took Syaoran's beer and shared with him.

Sakura looked up surprised at Mei Lin's words. "He doesn't love her." She added. "He only does this with her when he wants to take his mind off things. Just thought you'd like to know." Mei Lin said.

"Hey… where were you?" Mei Lin grinned as Anthony came towards them. She wrapped an arm around him and they stepped away to dance.

Sakura was left standing by the side, with thoughts burning in her. She turned her eyes away from Syaoran, Akina and all the couples and left to find Dan.

_

* * *

_

_Some parts of the call were left out. I higlighted the parts you need to know if you don't feel like rereading. _

"Evan. It's me, Jade."

"Jade… your call is very late."

"I know. I got sidetracked. Tell me what the plan is. I believe you expect me to finish the mission tonight."

She could feel Evan's smile across the phone. "I am pleased your loyalties are where they're supposed to be…… About tonight, there is a special gathering the Li's have every 50 years to celebrate the agency. At this gathering, you will kill Syaoran. **After you kill him a boat will be waiting for you a distant down from the place**It is stationed near the Li property, but not in it, because of the high security. **The boat will carry you to safety. When they figure out Li is dead, you will already be safely home**. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Good, but I just have to warn you. **If for whatever reason… you do not carry out this mission**…" He paused.

"**You will forever be banished from this agency**. Think about it."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Dan said, as Sakura settled onto him, near the burning mini- bonfire. 

"Nothing. Just nothing."

Away from Dan's view, but in her view, sat two figures a few feet away from them, talking.

Sakura watched with curiosity as their lips moved. She tilted her head and rested them on Dan's shoulders.

'How did this all happen?' She thought. Here she was, under a beautiful starry night, lying on the shoulder of a man she didn't love while looking at the man she knew she felt something for. And it didn't help… that she was going to kill that man in a few minutes…

"I'm going to get a drink, okay?" Sakura said, getting up.

Dan nodded and closed his eyes as Sakura left.

Sakura pulled a beer out of the cooler when she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Sakura closed her eyes, hearing the smooth, rich masculine voice.

"Okay," she said, turning to Syaoran.

Her mission was going to be accomplished earlier than planned.

She followed him as he led them through all the people to a private clearing in the beach.

As they walked, the voices of the party slowly died out until they could easily tune them out.

"Alright Sakura," he said, his voice low.

The sound of waves crashed against the shore loudly like smacks.

"Tell me… what's going on?" His face was dark in the night, but she could distinctly make out his face. "How can you just tell me to never talk to you again… after all that I've told you…?"

His words were barely a whisper in the night.

She closed her eyes and for a second, she wanted this to all go away.

The night was singing to her and she wanted it to just drown out everything. She never wanted for it to end up this way.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes and just took in everything about him. The way his eyes sang a story of its own… the way his amber hair blew into his sweet chestnut hair… the way his voice sounded, so rich and beautiful and the way he was looking at her.

And she remembered it all… captured in her hand forever… and in her heart…

"Sorry Syaoran…" She just whispered. She said it hard and cold, but her voice broke out into quivers at the end.

"I meant what I said. Dan doesn't like this thing going on between us… so it has to all stop. Now." She could hardly control the tears that slipped unnoticed to him, from her face.

She looked up to see Syaoran shaking his head and unexpectedly, she saw something different about him. His cold exterior was gone and for the first time, he looked just like a regular person… wanting, needing and hurting…

He was just a man wanting a girl to love him back.

_Like she had wanted a guardian to love her back. _

But it was all too late for regrets… It was all too late to back down.

She felt around for her pocket and her hands quivered as they brushed against a cool metal.

She brought the knife from her pocket forward and hid it behind her left leg.

Syaoran was looking down at the waves with a puzzled expression on his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. You've really changed me.." She whispered to low for him to hear. Salty tears were running down her face and she could hardly control them.

Everything in her life was spinning… memories.. words… exchanged glances…

And his smile… his playful, teasing banters…

All she would remember.

"I'm sorry…"

She brought the knife forward.

This is the end.

* * *

"Wait." Syaoran said. 

Maybe it was because she was drunk.. or maybe because she just couldn't do it… but she swaggered at the sound of his voice and the knife slipped from her hands.

She looked down as it fell slowly and then down onto the sand.

It hardly made a sound.

"You're a liar…" He said.

She looked up and his eyes met hers.

He had seen the knife. He knew it. Everything was out.

_He was going to kill her._

"Syaoran, I can explain."

"You can't." He said. "You're lying to me and.. you're lying to yourself."

Confused.

Now she was incredibly confused.

"We all lie… even you…"

She stepped back surprised, as he stepped up to her and grabbed her arm.

His hot breath on her face smelled of alcohol.

"I know, I did. I'm a liar too, Jade." He said.

He was so serious all of a sudden and his eyes were burning hers. The heat from him, tickled her and it racked shudders through her at just being so close to him.

She closed her eyes, half in fear and half in anticipation at what was about to occur.

"And what is your point Syaoran?"

His breath tickled her face gently.

"That time when I went to get you. The day of the test.. you were right. I did lie. I knew exactly wh, I made it my job, to come get you." He paused. "Jade… open your lovely eyes. I want to see them."

She could hardly object and she did. His eyes peered back at hers and a little smile tugged on the corner of his lips, seeing her reticent reaction.

"And what reason is that?" She challenged him. She couldn't allow him to have all the fun. He was teasing her and she knew, he was really enjoying it.

"Because…" He smiled. "Don't you know? I wanted to see you.. to talk you… " His voice lowered. "…to touch you."

His lips fell against the soft skin on the side of her face.

She reacted unnoticeably and her body pushed against his.

His kiss wracked shivers throughout her.

She almost cried in lost as he pulled away.

She snuck a look at him and he looked at her with an arrogant smile, licking his lips as he if agreed with the way she tasted.

"And from the looks of it… you want to as well…"

His arms slipped around her waist, decreasing every bit of the gap between them.

"What to what?" She asked.

He smiled shyly and battered his lashes, innocently. "To kiss me."

And she did…

She kissed him back this time, with equal fervor and passion.

She kissed the side of his face and his stubby chin and the tip of his nose.. taking everything of him… tasting everything.

Just for the moment, she forgot everything.. lost all common sense and acted with what her body yearned for.

She yearned for him.

"I told you." He whispered against her ear hotly.

She trailed kisses down his neck.

"You are a liar." He chuckled.

She smiled. She could hardly care right now.

* * *

I bet you all wanted just a little more. 

Cuz I know I did and I wrote it. Except I wrote it yesterday and now.. damn. I forgot what I was going on about.

Lols. Well there is always next time. GRINS.

Also, you're probably wondering why Syaoran acted the way he did. In case you missed it, Syaoran was drunk and so was Sakura.

So.. yay.. good excuse for the little SS moment:D

Now please show ur support. I'd love to read ur comments. Thanks.

morninglori


End file.
